WHAT'S UP DOC?
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A group of super heroes have been shoved into another dimension where a certain pair of vigilantes live. Will they be friends or enemies and will they ever get home again? SWAT Kats and Loonatics Unleashed Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 1: Weirder Than Normal Visitors

_Author's Note: I was just watching the second season for the Loonatics Unleashed and was struck with the thought of what would happen if they landed on the SWAT Kats world. This was the result. Hope you like it. _

"I tell ya, T-Bone, Dark Kat and Viper are up to something big! I just know it!" Razor growled as he stormed to his locker and started to strip off his G-suit.

"Yeah, I believe you buddy but it will take more than a hunch to convince Feral of that." T-Bone grumbled as he changed as well.

"That's for certain. We'll be hit by a full blown attack by the time he'll believe anything we say." Jake muttered irately.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it except for keeping our eyes peeled and doing more patrols." Chance sighed in disgust.

Jake just grunted in agreement as he climbed the ladder leading up to their kitchen, Chance close behind him. He made for the fridge and grabbed two cans of milk and tossed one to his partner who caught it deftly.

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, order four! I'm really hungry." Chance said as he headed for the living area.

"Roger!" Jake agreed and called in their order.

It had been a bad week all around. Dark Kat and Viper had teamed up but only the SWAT Kats knew that. They had seen the evidence...vines and creeplings...then they managed to mysteriously vanish before Commander Feral and the Enforcers could witness them.

It was frustrating! They were getting the flack for what those omegas were doing all because no one else saw them.

At the Biochemical Labs, creeplings had slipped in and stole several vials of experimental chemicals for making new types of crowd control gases. They managed to give the SWAT Kats the slip after trashing the room. Next, Viper's vines snuck into two different factories. One made specialized mirrors and the other made telescopes. Again making messes that the vigilantes were getting the blame for because they were always at the scene when the damage was discovered. What the omegas wanted with these things had the SWAT Kats completely baffled.

Feral had put an APB out on them. Chance was disgusted that the Chief Enforcer never seemed to learn. A factory had blown up around him last time he'd made the mistake of thinking the SWAT Kats had been at fault and learned it had been all the major omegas except Turmoil. Too bad they didn't really die in that explosion.

While the SWAT Kats tried to figure out what their two worst enemies were up to in a different dimension another group of crime fighters were heading home after a major battle with two of their nastier enemies.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Duck said with an exhausted yawn as he slumped in his seat in their spaceship.

"I'm with you, Duck!" Ace said, equally tired.

"That had to be the worst mission we've gone on in some time. Just glad no one was killed, though a lot of people were injured and it will take some time for them to rebuild their town." Lexi sighed. "So glad to be going home. All I want is a nice hot bath."

"I've got a lot of work to do to repair the damage done to our weapons system and engines." Tech said unhappily, as he piloted the ship.

"Get some rest first, Tech." Ace warned.

"Yeah, I know. For once I'm just too tired to even think about getting started on the repair work, promise." Tech said, yawning.

"Brrrlarggg...(I'm hungry)!" Slam growled, his stomach gargling to prove his point.

"We'll be home in precisely ten minutes and forty seconds, Slam." The coyote told him.

"Even I'm tired and that's unusual for me. I'm usually hyped up after a battle but everything hurts and my stomach is hungry and I could use a shower. I'll help you with the repairs, Tech, don't worry. Maybe there's some cold pizza left in the fridge that is, if Slam hasn't already eaten it. If that's the case, then we'll just have to order out and maybe..." Rev rattled on in his usual high speed fashion.

"Rev, give it a rest would ya!" Ace pleaded.

Rev blinked in surprise but for once closed his beak. He was really tired too but his metabolism ran faster than the others so he didn't feel it the same way. He only needed a couple of hours sleep before he was fully rested. His team mates found that a bit annoying at times.

"We're just about in range of our planet. Beginning descent!" Tech announced.

Just as they were about to enter the atmosphere something struck their ship...hard. They were sent spinning out of control. The cabin was filled with yells and screams as Tech tried his best to bring the ship back under control but whatever had struck them was still spinning them faster and faster.

Their control board blinked crazily and on the viewscreen, space was filled with wild colored lights for a few seconds then it all ceased. The ship halted abruptly and was drifting above a planet.

"Ooooh, my aching head! What the heck happened!" Duck moaned holding his head.

"Yeah, Tech, what hit us?" Ace demanded.

"Give me a second." Tech snapped as he checked his sensors and made system checks of the ship's condition. It was hard for everyone to sit and wait while he worked.

"Is it just me or does that planet below us look unfamiliar?" Duck asked, frowning as he stared hard at the object ahead in their viewscreen.

"Blarraghahr...(That's not home)!" Slam said in shock.

"Come to think of it, the stars don't look right either." Ace said in dismay.

"Where are we?" Lexi asked worriedly.

"Well, if I had to make a guess and it would be a wild one at that. I'd say we were thrown to another part of the galaxy we've never been or maybe another dimension. Its just a theory mind you but..." Rev spoke so fast only a few words were understood by the others.

"Calm down Rev." Tech said firmly. "Unfortunately, Rev may be right. We are either in a part of the galaxy we've not been to before or an entirely different dimension. My instruments are all shorted out so I can't really determine which it is until I can fix it."

"Wonderful! What do you suggest? We go down there and ask for a garage to fix this thing?" Duck asked sarcastically.

"We don't have any choice. We need to repair our ship and we have to be on the ground for me to do that, Duck." Tech said in annoyance.

"Well I guess that's what we'll have to do then. Do you have enough control to land us somewhere safe?" Ace asked, making a command decision.

"Wait! How do we know these people won't be upset or hostile if we just zoom right in and land? They might not even have space technology." Lexi said warningly.

"Hmm...you may be right Lexi but again, without my sensors working properly, I can't determine what kind of people are on this planet or anything else about them." Tech said. "And yes, Ace, I do have enough control to get us down safe."

"Well, then we'll just have to sneak in under the cover of darkness and reconnoiter." Ace said. "As Tech said we don't really have a choice. Everyone be on their guard if these guys turn out to be hostile."

They watched the planet get closer as Tech sought the dark side of it to find a safe place to land. The planet had a small moon that they soared past. The planet itself was hues of green, brown, areas of blue and patches of white.

"Whoops!" Tech barked as he jerked the ship to one side. "Well I guess that answers one question."

"What the heck?" Duck squawked at the sudden swerving motion.

"Why did you pull us aside sharply like that?" Ace asked.

"They might not have space ships but they do have satellites. I just missed hitting one. That means they aren't in the stone age at least. That's a lucky break for us." Tech said in relief.

"Humph! I hope they have food we can eat. I'm starving!" Duck grunted.

"We'll know soon enough, Duck." Ace said distractedly as he watched the planet get closer by the minute.

Very quickly they dropped into the atmosphere and began to cruise slowly over the landscape. They were nearing a fairly large city of some kind when a black blur swept close and nearly hit them.

"What the heck was that?" T-Bone shouted to his partner as he veered the Turbokat away sharply to prevent a collision with the large ship moving slowly toward Megakat City. They had been out doing their evening patrol when they realized they weren't alone.

"It's some kind of space ship." Razor growled back.

"I can see that but it's nothing like I've seen before. Crud! I hope we're not getting invaded again!" He said in fear and disgust. The last two times invaders from space had arrived on their planet they had not been friendly except for the Aquians.

"I'll try to communicate with them and see what their intentions are." Razor said grimly.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Ace said, getting a little tired of the near misses that kept happening to them.

"From what little I can get from my crippled sensors, it's a very modern jet of some kind...wait ...I think they are trying to communicate with us..." Tech said excitedly as he fiddled with his comm unit.

"Hello in the ship! What are your intentions?" A voice growled out of the speakers.

"We are called the Loonatics. We mean you no harm. We've suffered damage from being hit by something unknown that sent us here wherever this is. Please, we mean you no harm. We only need to set down somewhere safe and hidden, long enough for us to make repairs. My name is Ace, by the way, and I'm the leader. Who are you?" Ace asked politely.

Razor didn't respond right away. He cut the connection and spoke to his partner. "Well they don't seem hostile, T-Bone and my sensors do indicate they have suffered damage."

"What are you thinking, Razor?" T-Bone asked.

"I think we need to help them. Let's take them to our desert course where no one will see them and they'll be safe from Feral and the Enforcers. If they turn out to be false, they will be away from the city." Razor said thoughtfully.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan." T-Bone agreed, keeping the jet pacing the space ship.

"Excuse us for taking so long to answer. We've had visitors from space before and except for one exception, they were bent on taking over our world so you can understand our caution. My name is Razor and the pilot is called T-Bone." Razor told Ace.

"Pleased to meet ya! Sorry to hear you've had some bad visitors. I promise we are friendly. If you can help us we would be very grateful. We'll go wherever you think is best." Ace told him carefully.

"Alright, then follow us. We'll take you to a place where your ship won't cause a panic and you can work in peace." Razor said, giving T-Bone the go-ahead to lead them to the desert.

"Roger, you lead...we'll follow." Ace said shutting the connection. "You heard the guy, Tech. Follow his afterburners." Ace instructed Tech.

"Right! We're on their tail." Tech said.

"Well, they sound okay, if not overly friendly but by what he said, you can hardly blame them." Lexi said thoughtfully.

"I just hope we can get something to eat!" Duck grumbled.

"Blarraahdrag...(Me too!)!" Slam said, his stomach grumbling at him loudly.

"Well at least they aren't in the dark ages and know what a space ship is. They have some pretty nice tech themselves from what I'm able to see." Rev said in fascination as he stared at the Turbokat ahead of them.

"Maybe they'll let you take a peek if you ask nicely." Ace muttered as he too stared at the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 2: And Things Just Keep Getting Weirder

"Well this is a pretty remote spot alright." Tech commented as he guided their crippled ship to a fairly level area that was covered by a huge overhang of rock. "This should hide us pretty well from the rest of the natives." He said as he landed the ship and shut the engines.

"Desert! How are we supposed to get something to eat in a place with nothing but sand and rock!" Duck exclaimed angrily.

"Take it easy, Duck. I'm sure these guys can help us get some chow but first we have to gain their friendship." Ace said soothingly as he got up from his seat and made for the exit.

Duck grumbled under his breath as he and the rest of the team followed their leader off the bridge of their ship.

T-Bone had landed the Turbokat a short distance away and was watching the space ship maneuver easily under the ledge and land despite the obvious damage he could see on its outer surface.

"Well, let's go buddy! Can't meet them in here!" Razor interrupted his partner's study of the stranger's ship.

"Huh! Oh...right!" T-Bone grunted as he hit the release for the canopy.

He and Razor jumped down to the ground and cautiously approached the ship. A ramp was lowering as they came close and a strange group of creatures disembarked.

"What tha...! Razor those things are even weirder than the Ci-Kat-Tas that came here last year!" T-Bone said in a shocked, low voice.

"Yeah, well at least they seem to be a lot friendlier." Razor murmured quietly.

"Well how about that! They're cats." Ace said quietly as they waited for the pair to come to them.

"Yeah, but what's with the masks?" Duck muttered eyeing the strangers.

Ace made a hushing gesture and greeted the SWAT Kats when they came to a halt before them.

"Hi, I'm Ace leader of the Loonatics. Sorry to be dropping in on you guys so suddenly. Thanks for letting us land." Ace said. "Let me introduce my team, this is Lexi, Danger Duck, Slam and Tech." He said pointing to each team member.

"Uh, you're welcome and pleased to me you. I'm Razor and this is my partner T-Bone. We're the SWAT Kats. What are the Loonatics?" Razor asked frowning.

"In our part of the universe, we're super heroes. We protect the universe from the bad guys." Ace said simply.

"Really! That's kinda what we do here too, except we're considered vigilantes because we don't go about it the way the local military leader wants us to or is equipped to handle." T-Bone said carefully.

"Oh, that's sort of against the law, isn't it?" Lexi spoke up next.

"Well, a little. We're tolerated because we're able to take out the really nasty bad guys that have been trying to take over or destroy the city. Our current military force is just not equipped to handle it no matter how hard they try." Razor said in their defense. "Our jet, we call the Turbokat, is faster and more powerful than anything the Enforcers have.

"Wow! It's a sweet looking ride. What's its speed, what kind of weaponry do you carry, does it do mach speed? I saw it can hover which is really cool, what else is it capable of..." Rev began excitedly, speaking so fast that the SWAT Kats looked at him blank in confusion.

"Slow down there Rev, they can't understand you. Forgive him. He's fascinated by your jet as am I. I'd love to know more about it. I'm the inventor and genius of the group." Tech said politely.

"Really, then you and Razor should get along great since he's the genius who invented our weapons and designed the Turbokat." T-Bone said proudly.

"Perhaps, between the two of them, we'll get our ship fixed faster and be outta your hair. Before we get to that though, could we ask about getting some food? We were just getting home from a really bad mission and our food stuffs got ejected during the battle and everyone is really hungry and tired." Ace asked cautiously.

"Sure, no problem but T-Bone and I need to have a word with each other a moment. Excuse us." Razor said cautiously. He signaled T-Bone to follow him back to the jet.

Halfway there he stopped. "Well, they seem honest buddy. I think we should help them." Razor said.

T-Bone glanced back at the strangers. "They make me a bit nervous. There's something about them...but I agree they seem like good people. So...want to get them some food?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets see what they need." Razor agreed and they walked back.

While they waited the rabbits had heard the pairs discussion with their sharp ears.

"Glad they want to help us. They seem like really okay guys, though the big guy is a bit freaked by us." Ace said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well when they see what we're capable of they might be even more freaked." Tech said softly.

"Can't be helped. Shush! They're coming back." Ace warned.

"We'll go get you some chow while you figure out what you need for your repairs." Razor said as they got close again.

"Gee! Thanks a lot. We really appreciate this..." Ace began before he was interrupted.

"Blaralariring...(Food)!" Slam shouted in his strange scrambled language.

The SWAT Kats tensed at the weird noises from the odd looking creature.

"I second that buddy. You guys got pizza?" Duck said quickly, pulling their attention from Slam.

T-Bone's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You guys like pizza?" He said.

"Heck yes! With loads of toppings. Better get a lot though since Slam is a regular garbage disposal and will eat box and all when given the chance." Duck told them.

T-Bone just shook his head in amazement. "Okay, lots of pizza with many toppings. Do you need anything to drink?"

"Uh...I don't suppose you have carrot juice?" Ace asked hopefully.

"Or soda?" Duck piped up again.

"Uh...we have milk, water, soda but I don't think we have carrot juice?" T-Bone said with a grimace.

"That's okay! What you have is fine with us, thanks. Do you need help to get it?" Ace asked politely.

"No thanks! Our identities are a secret so we'll just get the goodies and be right back. Won't take long." Razor assured him.

"Great! See you when you get back." Ace said agreeably.

The SWAT Kats raced back to their jet and hopped aboard. The Loonatics watched in admiration as the Turbokat lifted smoothly then took off like a rocket.

"Wow! That is a really sweet jet. I can't wait to talk to Razor about it." Rev said excitedly.

"Yes, it's a really remarkable piece of hardware, alright." Tech agreed.

"Okay guys, listen up!" Ace barked to get their attention. "Rev, check our damages and give Tech a report. Tech you run a diagnostic to see what we need to fix things far enough to find out where we are and how we get home. Slam, go check the engines, Lexi, you and Duck put together a shopping list of food stuffs we need to stock in case it takes us longer to get home. I'll work with Tech to coordinate all the reports so that we can tell our temporary allies what we need. Let's get to it guys!"

Everyone sped off to carry out Ace's orders. Ace and Tech made for the bridge once more.

Less than forty-five minutes later, the SWAT Kats sleek jet returned and two of the Loonatics made their first mistake.

T-Bone landed the Turbokat in his usual smooth style and was shutting down the engines when a face popped up beside his face peering into the cockpit.

"Aaaah. What the heck?" He shouted then realized who it was. "How the heck did you get here so fast?" He asked after popping the canopy to speak with Rev.

Before Rev could answer, a whirlwind spun its way to the jet spraying sand and debris. When it halted next to the jet, it was revealed to be Slam.

T-Bone and Razor blinked in shock.

Razor was the first to find his voice, "Uhh...Ace did say you guys had superpowers so I guess speed is what you two possess?"

"I can do 9887.9 mph or more when I push it and have a psychic sense that acts as an accurate GPS system." Rev said, consciously slowing his words down so that they could understand him. "As for Slam there, he can form a super tornado, has super strength and can shoot electrical energy from his arms and produce flame when he spins." He added helpfully.

"Woah! That's some mega powers alright!" T-Bone said admiringly though still a bit taken aback by these visitors.

"I'll say. Bet you could beat the stuffing out of some of our bad asses here?" Razor said thoughtfully.

"Probably!" Rev said noncommitally. "We came out to help you with the food. Careful of giving some of it to Slam...it will never make it back to our ship." Rev warned good naturedly.

Razor signaled the cargo door to open and he and T-Bone dropped down to where the food was secured in bins for ease of carrying.

Rev and Slam were there in a second, ready to take some of the bins. Mindful of Rev's warning, Razor only handed Slam one bin which, to his wide-eyed shock, vanished in a second down the Tasmanian's maw.

"Woah! You weren't kidding. Man, bin and all!" T-Bone blurted in stunned amazement.

"Uhh, doesn't he get indigestion doing that?" Razor commented as he and T-Bone carried out the rest of the bins having given Rev a few to carry.

"Not that I've ever seen, though there was that one time he devoured a crate of very spicy peppers with a chaser container of frozen Cajun blackened sea bass. He needed a whole bottle of antacids after that." Rev burbled just before he raced back to the ship with his load. Slam just walked back and eyed the rest of the bins the SWAT Kats carried with covetous eyes. He was still hungry.

When they reached the ship, the others appeared to take the bins from them.

"Thanks so much. You're welcome to come aboard and take a look around." Lexi said warmly.

After trading a moment of silent communication, T-Bone and Razor took her up on her offer and walked into the space ship after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 3: Making Friends

"This is our short range hopper. It's not much but it does what we need it to do." Ace said easily as he let their guests toward the small galley.

As they walked through the ship, it didn't seem like much. A short corridor led from outside and ran in two directions.

"That's the way to the cargo hold, engines and weapons bay." Lexi said pointing down left. "And this way leads to the quarters and the galley as well as the stairs that lead to the bridge." She said leading them down the right and to the door where the rest of the team was already pawing through the bins of food.

T-Bone and Razor blinked when they saw Rev quickly devour an entire pizza in seconds in a strange rapid fire pecking motion. Slam, of course, had snatched four boxes and ate them in one swallow...boxes and all.

"Tisk, tisk...where are your manners!" Ace chided the pair.

"Burp! Bldrrridngen! (Sorry!)" Slam apologized though the SWAT Kats couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Honestly, you two!" Lexi sighed in disgust as she daintily filled a plate with food.

Tech and Ace also used civilized manners to load up with food and set to eating. They were very ravenous. Duck, however, got into a wrestling match with Slam as he tried to wrest away his share of the food.

"Don't you even think it you hairy garbage disposal. That's my share so paws off." Danger Duck snapped as he succeeded in getting the box away from Slam only to find out it was empty. "Oh...ha ha...funny! Alright, so where's the pizza?" He demanded.

"Here's some, Duck." Tech said handing over a box he found nearby and checked to be sure there was food in it.

"Finally! Here you go Slam, bon appetite!" Duck said as he tossed the empty box at Slam who didn't hesitate to eat it.

"Yuck!" Lexi grimaced.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." T-Bone observed in mild amusement.

"Well, the emergency call came when we were just getting lunch so we never got to eat then the battle took us through dinner and almost to breakfast so...yeah...we're are just a little hungry." Ace explained in his usual off-hand manner. "Oh, and by the way...this is very good!"

"Glad you like it! So can you tell us a bit more about how you managed to get into this fix?" Razor asked, leaning against the hall door.

"There's really not much to tell. When we were reentering our atmosphere, we were struck by some unknown force that sent our ship spinning at a high velocity. My instruments were damaged so I'm unable to tell if we're in another part of unexplored space or another dimension entirely." Tech explained. "I'll be able to know for certain when I fix my instruments."

"Hmm, okay. Do you need anything to make repairs?" Razor asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes. I only hope your planet is advanced enough to have them." Tech said worriedly.

"Well, won't know until you tell me. Lucky for you, we have access to some high tech equipment and parts. Why don't you and I see the damage and I'll have a better idea if we can help." Razor said.

"Thank you. That would be much appreciated." Tech said, smiling with relief and revealing some rather long canines.

Razor shuddered at the sight of them but could feel no hostility in Tech. The coyote had finished eating and gestured for Razor to follow him. T-Bone trailed behind as did Ace and Rev as they made their way up the stair to the bridge.

The bridge was an impressive place to the SWAT Kats. There were six very comfortable seats lined up three to a wall. At the front was a very sophisticated control panel. Razor's eyes gleamed in envy at all the advanced hardware.

Very soon he, Tech and Rev were deep in tech talk. T-Bone shook his head and was surprised to see a matching look on Ace.

"Heh! You won't pry Razor away with a crow bar now that he's seen all this." T-Bone said with a snort.

"Same with those two!" Ace admitted. "How about I show you our power bikes that we use to get around on the ground?" He suggested.

"Now you're talking." T-Bone said, grateful to get away from the techno babble for a bit.

He followed Ace back down the stairs and down the other corridor and through a heavy door. Beyond was an amazing looking engine room and weapons bay. T-Bone just stared in fascination as they walked past heading to a hatch that lead down into the cargo hold. Ace moved to stand beside one of six seemingly ordinary bikes with extras. Ace climbed aboard one and hit the controls. A low hum sounded that increased in sound. The rabbit pressed some buttons on his dash and suddenly the bike acquired a bubble top, rocket engines at the rear, and the wheels disappeared. It now looked like a miniature spaceship.

"Wow! What a sweet ride!" T-Bone said in admiration when Ace had opened the bubble so they could talk.

"Would you like to go for a spin?" Ace asked with a grin.

"Would I?" T-Bone exclaimed in high excitement.

"Okay, let me show you how everything works then we'll see how you do." Ace said, happy to show off. For the next ten minutes, he familiarized T-Bone with the workings of the bike.

"I think I've got it." T-Bone said confidently.

"Great! Then you can take Duck's ship out and I'll be right along side of you. Here's comm piece so we can talk to each other." Ace said handing T-Bone a small ear piece.

Grinning with excitement, T-Bone climbed onto the bike. Ace opened the cargo door and swooped out. He hung in the air nearby waiting for the Kat. After checking over everything once more, T-Bone engaged the engine and glided out fairly well.

He was soon hovering beside Ace. "I'll lead since I know the terrain." He told Ace.

"Roger!"

Soon they were both racing through the moonlit sky. It only took T-Bone fifteen minutes to get a feel for the little ship before he began to put it through some wild maneuvers. Ace and T-Bone whooped as they both raced through the night sky.

'Wow! This thing handles much better than our cyclotrons. I gotta show it to Razor. What a fantastic piece of hardware.' T-Bone thought, enjoying the ease with which the bike maneuvered.

"Hey, Ace, want to go through an obstacle course? Razor and I set up a practice course with real weapons to keep up our fighting skills." T-Bone asked.

"Sounds cool! Ready when you are. Have you checked over the munitions on board first?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, seems pretty straight forward and similar enough to mine not to be a problem." T-Bone assured him.

"Great. You lead. Let's jet!" Ace said.

T-Bone lead Ace some miles away to their special obstacle course. He switched on the night scope and headed down into the canyon. Ace was hot on his tail. As they whizzed wildly through the sandstone passageways, one of the first hidden weapons fired. Buzz saw missiles headed right for T-Bone's ship. Though not as sharp a shooter as Razor, he did alright when he needed to so picked off the missiles with the bike's special lasers.

Instead of exploding they disintegrated. "Woah! Now that's a cool weapon. Much more powerful than our lasers." T-Bone said in pleased admiration.

Ace grinned but didn't say anything as he was busy taking care of a brace of banshee missles that came from the side toward him. He initiated a quick loop over maneuver causing the missles to miss him and explode against the opposite wall of the canyon.

"Great move!" T-Bone said.

For the next hour, Ace and T-Bone raced through the canyons. Finally, they headed back to the Loonatics ship. Ace glided in and parked easily. He watched as T-Bone did the same.

'He's a great pilot.' Ace thought.

"That was radical. Thanks for letting me try them out." T-Bone said grinning.

"You're welcome. Guess we should mosey back up to the bridge and see how the egg heads are doing." Ace said as he lead the way.

"Still at it, if I know Razor." T-Bone snorted in amusement.

"Hehheh! Yeah Rev and Tech too." Ace laughed.

They proved to be right, as they entered the bridge and saw the three still jabbering away incomprehensibly. Duck, Slam and Lexi were no where to be seen.

"Hey! Where's the rest of your team?" T-Bone asked.

"Probably in their quarters. We are really bushed and had been hoping for showers, food, and bed upon arriving home but here we are instead." Ace said with a yawn.

"Then you guys really need to rest before trying to fix things. You'll be safe here. No one comes out here but us. If Razor has found out what you need, we'll be back tomorrow...say late afternoon?" T-Bone asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. It'll give us plenty of time to rest and begin some of the repairs that don't need special parts." Ace agreed. "Let's break up the gabfest."

"Come on Razor. These guys are really tired and need to rest before you can help Tech here to do their repairs." T-Bone said, grabbing his partner by the collar.

"Aw T-Bone, we were really getting into it." Razor protested.

"Yeah, I'll bet but Ace needs his team in peak condition and that means sleep." T-Bone said firmly. "See you tomorrow, Ace." He said as he carried his partner out the way they had come in.

"Razor is really a brilliant inventor in his own right, Ace and I'm sure he'll be able to help get us back on line very quickly." Tech said.

"That's great to hear, Tech. But like T-Bone said, we need sleep. I'm guessing the rest of the guys are already doing that so pack it in and hit the hay. Tomorrow will be soon enough to get to the repairs." Ace said pushing the pair of geeks ahead of him.

"Guess you're right. I've been so preoccupied I'd forgotten how tired I was." Tech admitted, a yawn catching him unexpectedly.

"Rev! Since you don't sleep long, I want you to begin some of the repairs needed on the engines when you get up." Ace ordered.

"Right boss. I'll get right on it though it feels like I'll be sleeping for four hours which is really unusual for me. Man, I'm bushed but that SWAT Kat was really cool to talk to..." Rev rattled on as Ace shoved him into his quarters.

"Yeah, I bet he is, now get some sleep." Ace said shutting the door on anything else Rev had to say.

Tech was already disappearing into his room as Ace sighed and entered his own. 'Bed was going to feel really good right now.' He thought as he stripped and went to shower off.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 4: And Dr. Viper thought He Was Odd Looking!

Back in their hangar after leaving their strange alien visitors, the SWAT Kats jumped down from the cockpit and strolled over to their lockers to change. Both of them were preoccupied with their impressions of the Loonatics.

"You know, buddy, the Loonatics may look strange and all, but I kinda like them." Chance said thoughtfully. "Ace took me for a ride on their radically different bikes. I tell you Jake, these things can convert to a mini-space ship that maneuvers on a dime and has weapons that beat the pants off anything we have."

"Yeah, I believe it. The stuff Tech showed me and what we talked about shows they are far more advanced from anything I've even thought of, though Tech did find my dimensional radar of interest. He said he could help me get the bugs out of it so that I could use it safely. The things he's invented just boggle my mind." Jake said in awe.

"If they're willing and everything I've seen of them tells me they should be, we could ask them if they would help update our stuff." Chance said in rising excitement.

"I definitely agree! We could kick even Dark Kat's tail without a sweat and maybe even defeat him permanently with their advanced weapons. " Jake said enthusiastically. "This has so many possibilities but right now we need to help them repair their ship."

"Oh, as to that...do we have what they need? If, as you say, they are way ahead of us technologically, are we even able to help them?" Chance asked in concern.

"Surprisingly, despite being that advanced, Tech uses simple parts to do the incredible things he invents so...yeah, we have much of what he needs and I am able to follow what he's saying so he told me I would be a great help along with Rev to get them up and running again in no time." Jake said with confidence.

"Perfect. Then while you are helping Tech, I'll pump the others for all the information they're willing to part with that will help with our war on crime." Chance said with anticipation.

"Sounds like a plan. Well let's hit the hay. I've got a lot of scrounging to do tomorrow to find what Tech needs." Jake said as he headed for the ladder upstairs.

"I'll take care of the garage while you're doing that. Thankfully, we're not too busy so I should be done by lunchtime." Chance said following his partner.

"Great! Goodnight, Chance." Jake said with a grin as he turned into his bedroom.

"You too, buddy." His friend said with a grin of his own.

The next morning was busy for them both. Chance, for once, got out of bed early, only a few minutes behind Jake who was already eating his breakfast and checking a list he was holding in his paw. Chance grabbed his own breakfast, gulped it down and headed for the garage in under ten minutes.

Jake headed to the secure lock up area where much of the electronics and more sensitive salvage was kept. He spent a good two hours digging into bins of stuff and had a pleased grin on his face when he came out with a basket load.

"Well, Tech is really lucky. I've found a lot of what he needed in the electronic stuff now I have to dig out the rest from the yard." He told his partner when he paused to get a drink from their mini fridge in the break room.

"That's good to hear. I've managed to get three vehicles done and out of here. Got this brake job and tune up left." Chance told him as he wiped his paws off so he could do the paperwork for the last job that left.

"We're cooking along well then. See you later, buddy." Jake said as he headed out into the yard.

Chance just grunted as he tossed the finished paperwork in a bin to file later and went back to the garage to start on the next job.

_Out in the desert..._

Rev was already up and about, after sleeping some four hours. He quickly took care of the repairs to the engines which, fortunately, were not extensive or major. Since everyone else was still asleep, Rev decided to check out the world they were temporarily trapped on.

He figured since he moved faster than one could see, he'd be able to see the world without being detected. He picked a direction and zoomed off. He ended up in the high mountains, pausing to admire the view, he was surprised to discover that life on this world was sparse compared to others he'd been to throughout the galaxy.

From his perch, he could see majestic mountains, huge forests, and beautiful lakes. The wildlife resembled some of his pals as well as others that were very familiar from their home world. That was amazing really, to see similar creatures on a world that was soo far away yet looked very much like some of the worlds where they lived.

He zoomed off again and ended up in a swampy area. It reeked and he was about to leave when he spotted a strange creature. Taking care not to be seen, Rev watched the creature as it talked and hissed to itself. He was surprised to find it was intelligent but what it was saying made him realize the creature was also evil. Frowning he stayed close and listened.

"Now that I've got that new catalyssst from the Bio Chemical Labssss I'll be able to make my new formula that will turn Megakat City into a sssswamp. Thossse cursssed SSSWAT Katsss dessstroyed my lassst attempt but they won't sssssucceed thissss time. I will bring the city to it's knees thissss time." The thing hissed evilly while rubbing it's strange claw-like paws together.

It looked like a talking lizard to Rev and what it was saying was cause for alarm. He raced back to the ship. Tech was up and working on the control console on the bridge.

"Tech, tech! I just saw a really ugly slimy creature in the swamps here and it was intelligent and it was talking about stealing some kind of catalyst to make a formula to take over the SWAT Kats' city. It sounds like its run into them before and was defeated and..." Rev spoke even faster than normal, even for him, in his excitement and worry.

"Hold it, hold it Rev. I can't understand you!" Tech said, placing his hands on Rev shoulder's to try and calm the roadrunner. "Take deep breaths...that's it...now, slowly tell me what's got you so upset."

Rev was able to repeat the gist of his message at about half the speed he had first said it.

"Hmm, that sounds bad alright. Better get Ace and the others up and have a powwow about this." Tech said grimly.

"Right! I'm on it!" Rev said and raced away to wake the others.

His team mates weren't too happy about being awakened so abruptly by Rev who took the expedient method of ripping the bedding off each and shouting in their ears to wake up.

Duck was so pissed that he actually Quantum Quacked outside his room and caught Rev, smacking his palm into the roadrunner's chest.

Rev had stopped instantly before his fast moving form could have broken Duck's arm.

"Just what is so darn important that you had to wake me up that way, birdbrain!" Duck snarled.

"There's a bad creature that's out to get the SWAT Kats and the city." Rev said quickly then sped around Duck heading back up to the bridge leaving Duck standing there gaping.

Shaking his head Duck went back to his room and got dressed. It was a disgruntled group that appeared on the bridge some ten minutes later.

"Okay, what's the emergency?" Ace asked, yawning.

"I'd finished the engine repairs like you asked Ace, then I decided to do a recon trip around the planet. I gotta say, for a world this size there is a surprisingly small population. Anyway, I found myself at a huge swampy area south of the city and came upon a really ugly creature. It looked like an upright lizard but it was intelligent and evil. It talked about using some kind of catalyst it stole from a lab and using it to take over the city. By its talk its tried this before but was stopped by the SWAT Kats. It thinks it can defeat them this time." Rev finished, consciously trying to speak slow enough for his team mates to understand him.

"Woah! If I understood you right, this is a serious matter. Though this is their world, I think we should give them a hand here. What do you all think?" Ace asked, thoughtfully.

"Like you said, Ace, this is their world. Just tell them about this creep and let them handle it." Duck said flatly.

"But our weaponry is more advanced than theirs, Duck, and they are helping us return home. I think it only fair that we give them a hand with this before this creature can cause any harm." Tech said.

"I agree. It's only fair that we pay them back for their help!" Lexi chimed in.

"Blarrriggnsheien...me too!" Slam agreed.

"Well, Duck, I guess you're out voted. Let's go and kick some ugly's butt. Let's jet!" Ace said heading for the cargo hold and their bikes.

Within five minutes, the Loonatics were racing through the air toward the swamp. Rev lead the way and kept them away from the city dwellers so that no one could see them. When they arrived at the spot Rev had seen the creature, there was no one about.

As they hovered, Rev, who didn't use a vehicle, called out to Ace over his comm.

"Ace, wait here and let me see if I can find this thing again." He said.

"Roger! Don't let it see you and retrieve us before you engage." Ace ordered.

"Roger!" Rev barked then took off to do a fast recon of the area. After just two minutes, he located their quarry. He whizzed back to his team. "Found him! Let's go!" He said then led the way.

His team quickly followed.as Rev took them to a small field where they could land their vehicles then led them into the overgrowth that was the swamp.

He stopped suddenly behind a huge wall of cattails. "There he is." He whispered.

"Yuck! He is ugly!" Duck muttered.

"Okay, here's the plan. Since we have no idea what this guy is capable of and what kind of protections he has, we'll come at him from all sides. Be alert for anything he might throw at us." Ace instructed his team.

The Loonatics nodded their understanding and spread out. As soon as they were in place, Ace gave the signal.

"Attack!" He bellowed over their comms.

From all directions the Loonatics descended on the lizard creature.

Viper was stunned when out of the swamp weird creatures with fantastic powers came at him.

He screamed for help from his plantimals as he tried to avoid something that moved too fast for him to see and that knocked him on his ass despite his attempts to grab it. Something that whirled like a tornado came sweeping in and engaged Viper's mushroom monster, spinning it madly around so that it couldn't touch it.

Viper caught glimpses of the others engaging his plant creatures. A talking duck was appearing and disappearing with dizzying speed and throwing weird balls of energy which incinerated his flying plantimals. His vines were being blasted by a rabbit whose eyes glowed and shot energy from her eyes and another rabbit that sliced his vines to pieces with a sword. Another creature that looked like a dog was calmly picking off his insects with a powerful laser.

The fast moving blur halted suddenly in front of him. It was some kind of bird that talked so fast he couldn't begin to understand it. Before he could do anything to the stranger, it whizzed around him tying him up tight with a strong cord including his tail. He looked like a trussed up chicken when the strange bird was finished.

Finally, all the creatures halted and silence fell. Viper's creatures were all destroyed and he was captured. The strangers walked up to him and stared down.

"Well, that wasn't hard. Nice work, guys!" Ace said, pleased that the capture went so well.

"Heck, I barely got a workout!" Duck said with a snort.

"Who or what are you thingssss?" Viper asked in confusion.

"We are the Loonatics, temporary visitors to your planet and what, might I ask, are you?" Tech said, curious about the creature they had caught.

"I'm Dr. Viper. Let me go. You have no right to do thissss to me!" Viper snarled at them.

"On the contrary, you were heard threatening the safety of the nearby city. We protect the innocent and decided to take you down before you could cause trouble. Now you're coming with us and we'll hand you over to the SWAT Kats when they come to see us later." Ace told him.

"The SWAT Kats!!" Viper shouted in fury. "You're with thosssse meddling Katss?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say we're returning a favor." Ace said. "Okay, Slam take our guest here with you. Let's get back to the ship." He ordered the team.

Slam reached down and casually picked up Viper as if he weighed nothing and carried him to his vehicle. He cinched the lizard in place then took off for their ship.

The trip was quick and soon they were dropping to a landing inside their cargo bay. Slam carried Viper off and took him through to a strange looking chamber.

Viper realized he was inside a space ship that was far more advanced than anything his world had.

Slam plunked the bewildered lizard Kat into the center of the small round chamber, he cut Viper's bonds, then Tech hit a button. Instantly a glowing field surrounded their prisoner.

Viper reached out and touched it and was instantly shocked. As he rubbed his injured finger, Tech said blandly, "I'd be careful if I were you. My Acme Alert 8000 was meant as a security protection system which I've altered to be a prisoner holding tank. It will deliver a painful jolt when you touch it."

Viper gave him an angry look. No one else paid him any attention as they left him alone and went up to the main deck.

"That workout gave me an appetite but we still don't have any food. We've already eaten what the SWAT Kats brought us yesterday." Duck said, hungrily.

"Hmmm, that's true. I wonder how we can get some more food supplies..." Ace began before he was interrupted.

"I could finish my reconnaissance and see if I find some fresh food we could eat." Rev volunteered.

"Well, you are the only one who can look everywhere quickly without being seen. Okay, go to it, Rev." Ace said agreeably. Rev nodded and raced off. "Okay guys. While Rev searches for food why don't the rest of us get to the repairs we are able to do while we wait?" He suggested easily.

"Sounds like a good idea. At least it will keep my mind off my stomach." Duck grumbled as he took off for the cargo hold. Slam followed him.

Lexi and Ace went to the bridge with Tech and did their best to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 5: Mutual Info Swapping

Rev had managed to find them some fairly decent food. It wasn't store-bought stuff by any means but it was edible.

"What is this?" Duck asked as he looked down at his plate of strange food.

"According to my scanner, perfectly edible food, Duck." Tech said already eating his meal.

"Really? I never would have guessed." He grumbled but took a tentative bite. "Well, not too bad." He admitted as he began to dig in more hardily.

Of course, Slam had never met a food he didn't like as he demonstrated by inhaling his portion in seconds.

Once they had finished their meals, they returned to their work. The SWAT Kats were expected soon and they wanted to complete the work they could before their arrival.

_At the salvage yard..._

"Well that's the last of them, Jake. I'll clean up and close the garage." Chance said with a sigh to his friend who was passing by with another arm load of stuff.

"That's great, Chance. This is the last of what I needed to find. I've already loaded the rest on the jet. Be up to take a shower and get lunch in a few." Jake said as he headed down the ladder to the hangar.

"Right! I'll order up another large order so we can take the Loonatics lunch too." Chance said as he cleaned up.

An hour later, Chance was serving up lunch for Jake and they were sitting down at the kitchen table to eat before leaving. The Loonatics food waited in bins on the counter.

"You know Chance, I could kick myself but we didn't think about what the guys would eat for breakfast, more for the time they are still here and the trip home." Jake said shaking his head at the oversight.

"Crud! You're right! Well I hope they were able to find something without being seen. Maybe it would be a good idea if we take a quick shopping trip and load up some basic supplies for them." Chance suggested as he finished his meal.

"Good idea. I'm done. Let's get going! I know they'll be anxious for us to get there." Jake said rising from his seat and putting his dishes in the sink.

An hour later they were loading the Turbokat with supplies and were soon in the air.

"Where are they? I thought they said they would be here by now?" Duck said impatiently.

"They'll be here, Duck. They didn't seem the type to break their word." Lexi said soothingly.

"Blrrrsndngnen! Here they come!" Slam shouted as he spotted the distinctive jet coming in over the horizon.

The Turbokat landed very close to where the Loonatics' ship was hidden. As the engines wound down and Razor opened the cargo hold, Slam, Rev, and Duck were already waiting to help unload.

Razor just shook his head. He still had trouble getting used to how fast two of them moved and couldn't begin to guess how Duck had gotten there so fast.

In very little time, the cargo hold had been unloaded.

"Wow! You guys went a little over board, don't you think?" Ace said in surprise when he saw the large amount of food stuffs in the kitchen.

"Well, we realized you might be here for at least another day or so. It made sense to get you some supplies to tide you over." T-Bone said easily.

"Well we certainly appreciate it." Ace said with a smile of thanks.

"Yeah, you're the best. Thanks for your thoughtfulness." Lexi said warmly.

T-Bone and Razor blushed a little at that as they brushed aside the thanks.

Making sure Slam didn't handle any of it, Duck and Lexi stowed the food away then made lunch while Tech, Rev, and Razor discussed how they would proceed with the repairs.

Lexi put food down near the oblivious Tech then near the equally oblivious Ace. Slam, of course, ate his food without even looking at it. Duck just snorted as he and Lexi sat down and listened to two sets of conversation on either side of them as they ate their meal.

Duck had to shove the sandwich at Ace's arm to get his attention. Their leader picked up the food without looking and continued to talk animatedly to the tabby. Lexi had to snatch Tech's food from the sneaking fingers of Slam and had to practically shove the sandwich in Tech's mouth for him to stop talking to Razor long enough to eat it.

Razor had to smirk at that since it reminded him of the times his partner had done the same to him when he was too involved in a project to stop. Tech just blinked in surprise then wolfed the sandwich down quickly so that he could continue talking.

It was rare for T-Bone to find such a kindred spirit when it came to discussing fighting styles, the thrill of flying and crime fighting methods. Ace and he were becoming fast friends and T-Bone realized he was going to miss the rabbit a lot when he left.

Ace was finding the same to be true for him as well. He truly enjoyed talking with the big tabby. If they didn't live so very far from each other they could easily be best friends then he remembered something.

"Oh, by the way T-Bone, we picked up a troublemaker for you guys." Ace told him.

"Huh? What kind of troublemaker?" T-Bone asked in surprise.

"Come on, I'll take you to him." Ace said, getting up from his seat and leaving the kitchen for the cargo hold. "Rev found this guy when he was doing a quick recon of your planet. He discovered this guy intended to do your city some harm so we went out and picked him up." The rabbit explained as he walked up to a weird glowing tube that held a very familiar figure.

"Viper?!" T-Bone blurted in shock.

"SSSSWAT Kat!" Viper growled bitterly.

T-Bone turned to Ace in shock. "Wow! This creep escaped from prison some months ago and we couldn't find him in that swamp he likes to hide in. How did you guys manage to catch him? He's a really dangerous character." He asked in stunned amazement.

"Oh, well we just made sure we had him surrounded and used our super powers which, he of course wasn't familiar with, and wrapped him up quickly. His plant army is destroyed too, by the way." Ace said with a shrug.

The big tabby just shook his head. These guys were very powerful and he was really glad they were on the good side.

"Well, thanks a lot for this. Wish we could keep him locked up though. He always manages to find a way to escape." T-Bone sighed sourly.

"Hmmm, well we could always ask Tech for some way to keep this guy locked up." Ace said, thoughtfully.

"Now that would be great." The tabby said with some relief.

"By the way, where did this creep come from? We've not seen anything like him on your world." Ace asked curiously.

"Oh, well that's because he did it to himself. He was a Kat and he worked in a lab. He decided to steal a new formula and ended up getting it spilled on him. He died then was reborn as you see him now." T-Bone explained.

"Yuck! No wonder he looks freaky!" The rabbit leader said shaking his head as he lead the way back out of the cargo hold, leaving Viper to scream to be released behind them.

"Yeah, well we have a lot of creepy stuff happening in our city. We seem to be the epicenter for all the weirdness in the world. No one knows why." T-Bone said with a shrug.

"I sympathize with you. Must be hard keeping up with all the wackiness?" Ace asked.

"Hah! You don't know the half of it. Dark Kat is a huge, dark looking creature that doesn't really look like a Kat and is an evil genius. Hard Drive stole a special coat that alters his form into energy so he can zip through power lines with ease. And the worst of the lot is the Pastmaster. He's apparently a dead sorcerer who comes from the past to try and change the future. He's caused no end of problems, from walking giant mummies to dinosaurs. These guys trash the city on a frequent basis. I'm amazed we're still standing." T-Bone explained in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Woah! That's some major creepiness alright. Our criminals tend to be normal guys but sometimes we get aliens, or mutations, inventions gone wrong, that sort of thing." Ace said.

"Oh yeah, we did get invaded on two different occasions ourselves. Once by an alien that tried to steal our water and the second time by giant Ci-Kat-Tas whose bite altered a Kat into bugs and tried to take over our world. And we do have our share of inventions going wrong or falling into criminal paws." T-Bone said.

"Amazing how similar things are for both of us." Ace said shaking his head.

"Yeah, weird!" T-Bone agreed. "Except you guys seem to have better methods of dealing with your problems then we do."

"Not really! Yeah, we've got these super powers and are a bit more advanced than you but so are our enemies. It's a really close match, that's why we have the same problem of escapees and return matches with bad guys too." Ace told him.

"Huh! Okay that does make sense, however, I do know that your abilities would wipe out our enemies with far more ease than we can." T-Bone said firmly.

"Well, I guess that's certainly true. Perhaps, Tech would be willing to give you an edge over these creeps and give you a break. I can see with just two of you it could get really exhausting fighting the same enemies over and over." Ace said thoughtfully.

T-Bone felt like cheering. This was exactly what he hoped Ace would say. "Hey, that would be really great and you're right. There are too many times when we've been nearly taken out by our enemies and the Enforcers are just not equipped to handle the big troublemakers." He said, trying not to show how excited he was about getting their help.

"We're fellow crime fighters so, of course, we'd be happy to help you." Ace said with a smile.

T-Bone smiled back. Ace lead the way toward the engine room and on to their weapons storage area.

"How about I give you a little help in the weapon's department while our eggheads fix the ship?" Ace suggested.

"Hey, that would be cool!" T-Bone said with a happy grin.

For the next hour or so Ace and T-Bone went over the basic armaments carried aboard the Loonatics ship. When they were through, T-Bone was stashing a precious disk of valuable information into a pocket of his G-suit. They returned to the bridge to see how Tech and Razor were doing.

When they got to the bridge they saw Tech was under the console while Razor was monitoring things from above and handing tools when asked to the coyote.

"Tech, how's it going?" Ace asked.

"Just a moment, Ace." Tech said as he fiddled a little more underneath then slid out and stood up.

"That looks like it did the job." Razor commented.

"Yes, at least we now know what happened." Tech said absently as he pressed several buttons and studied the results. He finally looked up and turned to his leader.

"It seems that whatever hit us sent us to another dimension. It's going to take me a few hours to determine where we are and find a way to send us back. Razor's dimensional radar seems like the best way to do this but I'm going to need time to study it and find a way to use it deliberately rather than by accident as it had happened for the SWAT Kats." Tech reported.

"So, we're going to be for a bit longer than." Ace concluded from what Tech said.

"I'm afraid so." Tech agreed.

"You know the team is going to go buggy staying cooped up inside here." Ace said unhappily.

"Maybe you won't have to, Ace. Give me a moment to talk to my partner." T-Bone said hesitantly.

Razor looked at his friend questioningly but T-Bone gestured for them to go outside and walked a ways from the ship. The Loonatics respected their wishes for privacy and did not follow and kept their rather sharp ears tuned away from the pair.

T-Bone stopped about halfway to the Turbokat and turned to his friend.

"Okay, what do you have in mind, T-Bone?" Razor asked before his friend could speak.

"I don't know about you but I trust these guys. You know what they did this morning?" T-Bone asked then answered before Razor could say anything. "They captured Viper. He's in a strange looking tube in the cargo hold."

"You're kidding? I know they said they had super powers but we've only seen two of them use them but to have captured Viper so easily...wow! Man, what they could do about taking down Dark Kat just boggles my mind." Razor said in amazement.

"That's what I'm thinking too. I spoke to Ace about the problems we're having and to my pleasure he offered to give us an edge." T-Bone said then patted his pocket. "I have in here a disk filled with all the schematics of their weaponry that you can build."

"Oh wow! That's great T-Bone and I've gotten a lot of info from Tech too. So what are you suggesting we do about their cabin fever?" Razor asked, getting back on the original topic for being out here.

"Okay, we both agree that these are okay guys so why don't we take them to our hangar? The team can use our reflex room, watch TV, play games...to help stave off boredom and I can continue to pick their brains about their fighting skills and other tricks of the trade that might help us." T-Bone said seriously.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, buddy. Though we will have to close the garage for the time being so no one comes around and accidentally sees our odd guests. It doesn't matter if they know our identities either since they're not from around here and won't be talking to anyone...except the criminals, that is." Razor said, smirking about that last bit. "And they won't be telling them anything. Let's do it!"

"Great!" T-Bone said happily.

They returned to the ship and the waiting Loonatics.

"We've decided that we trust you guys so we'll take everyone that wants to go, to our hidden hangar. We have things you can do there to ease the boredom of waiting and you won't be seen by the public because we live at a salvage yard. Our hangar is hidden underneath it." T-Bone offered.

"Wow! That's sounds like a cool set up. How about it everyone? Want to get out of here for a bit?" Ace asked his team.

"Are you kidding! I'm already going batty hanging around here with nothing but sand everywhere." Duck exclaimed.

"Well, I'd like to see your workshop, Razor but then we really need to get back to the repairs." Tech said hesitantly.

"I agree with you there, Tech. I'll bring you back here when you're ready." Razor assured him easily.

"Sounds cool, count me in!" Lexi said with an excited smile.

"Blrrgagherheherrrg! _Me too_!" Slam said.

"Oh yeah, this will be cool. A chance to see more of this planet would be great and to see a hidden hangar is even better. Lots of cloak and dagger stuff, how cool is that..." Rev ran on.

"Great then! Lock up your ship and come on with us." T-Bone said pleased at their enthusiasm.

In very little time the Loonatics' ship was secured and the team was soon sitting in jump seats in the cargo hold of the Turbokat.

"Sweet jet they have here. I'd like to take a look at it when we've got a moment." Tech said in interested fascination.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool alright." Ace agreed as he felt them rise up on hover then shoot at a good clip for the city.

"Huh! Feels like an ordinary jet to me." Duck said, unimpressed.

"Be nice, Duck. We are guests here you know." Lexi admonished him. He just snorted at her.

In very little time, it seemed, they were slowing down. There was the roar of engine reversal then the brakes being applied. They were a bit surprised when they felt the engines being shut down but the cargo hold wasn't opened instead they felt a familiar sensation of rising on an elevator. Moments later that too stop then the cargo hold began to lower.

They quickly popped their seat belts and were waiting to deplane when the ramp completely lowered to the ground.

As they got off they were amazed at the huge space they were now in.

"Come on, we'll give you the grand tour." T-Bone said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 6: The Pastmaster Comes Calling

The Loonatics were duly impressed with the old Mega War II bunker the SWAT Kats had converted into their base. They especially liked the reflex room, but the SWAT Kats were shocked when Tech told them about their hologram danger room.

"You mean it feels real? You can actually interact with everything in there and also get hurt?" Razor asked in amazement.

"Yes its very real to your senses. It utilizes force beams to make you feel what's happening but your eyes and mind see only what you've programmed the scene to be. A battle with one of your enemies is perfectly reproduced to feel just like the real thing but there are safety features built in so that you can't be injured too severely." Tech explained.

"Wow! That's awesome! Do you think it would be possible for me to create one here?" Razor asked, hopefully.

"Well, it really depends on how much power you're able to generate. The holos require a major power source." Tech said. "Also, you need a mega computer to run it."

Razor frowned. "That could be a major problem then. We get our power secretly through various power lines I've spliced into but that much power drain would be noted, also we're not as advance in computer technology as you are."

"Well perhaps the two of us can come up with a way to get around that." Tech said thoughtfully, forgetting that he wouldn't be around that long, the problem having intrigued him completely.

"Doubt you'll have the time there, sport!" Duck said with a snort.

"Crap!! I keep forgetting you guys need to be going." Razor said, crestfallen.

"That's true but I still might be able to figure something out for you before I go." Tech promised.

"That would be swell!" Razor said, perking up.

"It's a shame you guys have to go so quickly." T-Bone said, wistfully.

"Well, I'm not certain how much time is passing on our world while we're here and if I'm able to get us home at the same moment we left..." Tech said in concern.

"I can tell you what happened to us. We returned some hours after we'd left. It had been around nine at night when we vanished but was about six in the morning when we got back. We spent about six hours in the other dimension if that helps you any." Razor told Tech.

"Hmmm...I need to think on this a bit but it sounds like we won't be gone that long no matter how much time we spend here." Tech said cautiously.

"Well I for one don't want to spend too much time here. I want to go home, no offense guys." Duck said bluntly with an oblique apology to the SWAT Kats.

"Hey, you never gave it a chance, Duck. I for one liked what I've seen so far and would like to take a peek at a little more of this world before we leave it. After all, it's not everyday we get to be in another dimension. It's a great learning experience and..." Rev rambled on excitedly.

"Easy Rev, we get the idea." Ace said calming the roadrunner down. "I wouldn't mind spending a little more time here but we do have responsibilities at home. I think as a compromise we'll stay as long as we can and, of course, we can't go until Tech figures how first."

Before anyone else could make a comment an alarm klaxon went off.

"What the heck is that?" Duck said looking around nervously.

"An alarm from Ms. Briggs." Razor said tightly as they raced back to the front of the hangar where the ladder lead up to their garage. T-Bone reached the phone on the wall first and shut the alarm with his free paw.

"Yes, Ms. Briggs!" He barked into the phone.

"T-Bone, the Pastmaster's vortex has just appeared but no sign of him yet!" Callie said hurriedly, as she watched out her window.

"Right! We'll be right there!" T-Bone told her and hung up the phone.

"Crud! We really didn't need that ugly gremlin to appear now." Razor said angrily.

"Could we give you a hand?" Ace asked carefully, not wanting to interfere.

"Well, you'd have to be discreet but yeah that would be great. This guy is capable of magic and we're just not equipped to handle it. All we can do is keep him from his goal which is taking Ms. Briggs who looks like a Queen he used to know and changing the city to the dark ages. His pocket watch helps focus his power and makes his time vortexes possible." Razor said, giving them a quick synopsis of the Pastmaster's modes operandi.

"Doesn't sound any worse than we're used to." Ace said confidently.

"Great, then let's go!" T-Bone said running to the Turbokat.

Razor lowered the cargo ramp and the Loonatics boarded quickly. In minutes, the Turbokat was racing across the sky toward city hall. On arrival, T-Bone brought the jet low to the clock tower to off load their guests, then they took to the air to find the Pastmaster.

"Okay guys, according to Razor, we're looking for a short ugly red gnome that looks like a walking skeleton with one working eye, wearing a hooded cape and brandishing a big gold pocket watch." Ace told his team.

"You mean like the one that creepy thing is holding?" Duck said pointing to the Pastmaster who was riding his favored mount, a pterodactyl.

"That's him! Let's get him before he causes trouble and watch that watch!" Ace shouted.

The Pastmaster was focused on doing something to the clock tower and fending off the attacks by the SWAT Kats so he failed to notice he had some unusual company. At the same time, Feral and a flight of choppers swooped in to try and take out the rest of the pterodactyls the sorcerer had brought with him.

Lexi fired a brain blast at him at the same time Duck fired a Power Orb. The combined force knocked the Pastmaster off his mount. Ace destroyed the beast with a laser blast from his eyes.

Before the Pastmaster could reach the ground, Slam created a tornado and whirled the gnome around keeping him off balance and unable to use his watch.

The SWAT Kats were floored by the powers being demonstrated but were too busy to watch their temporary allies as they had to save the overwhelmed enforcers from the pterodactyls which were proving to be too agile and hard to kill.

"Crud! T-Bone did you see that?" Razor exclaimed after witnessing Duck's powers while he used a matchhead missile to take out a dinosaur.

"You bet I did. They've got some incredible abilities." T-Bone said in awe as he jerked the jet to one side to prevent a pair of gaping jaws from clamping onto his wing.

Still standing on the roof of city hall, Ace fired more laser blasts from his eyes and took out one of the flying pests zeroing in on a window below him while Duck used another orb to take out yet another flying critter that had changed direction and was coming for them.

Rev zipped around saving enforcers caught in their crashing choppers, whipping in super fast and hauling them out, leaving them standing safely on the ground in dazed confusion.

Feral was left gaping as something too fast to be seen rescued his enforcers. He was equally stunned to see so many strange creatures with powers actually fighting the Pastmaster. One of them, that looked like a Duck, appeared then disappeared in thin air near his chopper. That had nearly caused him to crash it.

Tech had quickly reached the site where Slam was holding the Pastmaster. "Okay, Slam, let him go!" He shouted.

Slam stopped spinning, allowing the Pastmaster to fall hard to the ground. Before the sorcerer could react, Rev zipped in and took the watch while Tech used his Gluco-Gel 9000 to form a gelatinous bubble around the Pastmaster.

In the air above, Duck used his Quantum Quack abilities to pop next to one of the flying dinosaurs, incinerate them with a Power Orb then vanish and do it again to another until there were no more in the sky.

The Loonatics gathered beside Tech and stared at the Pastmaster who was screaming angrily to be released. The SWAT Kats appeared next to them.

"Woah! What is that stuff?" Razor said curiously as he poked at the strange green gel.

"Its my Gluco-Gel 9000 gun. It shoots a thick breathable gel that encases a criminal and prevents them from escaping. It's impervious to anything but a hard blast of radiation and can only be removed by this little device which causes it to lose it adhesion." Tech said modestly.

"Man that's just radical." Razor said reverently.

"It's also impossible. Who are these creatures?" Commander Feral barked. He'd landed and walked up behind them without them knowing.

"We're just visitors to your planet, sir. We've had some technical difficulties that the SWAT Kats are helping us to solve. We thought we'd give you a hand catching this guy." Ace said politely.

"I don't need more vigilantes in my city." Feral gritted between clenched teeth.

"Hey! We're not vigilantes. Were duly authorized super heroes that our government sanctions to capture criminals." Duck said indignantly.

"But you're not authorized here!" Feral said tightly, feeling a bit creepy listening to a talking Duck. Ducks were meant to be eaten, not stand there and get defensive with you.

"Well excuse me! Sorry we 'helped' you take care of a mess. Don't thank us none." Ace said sarcastically, miffed at Feral's attitude.

Feral could only stare at Ace uneasily. All he could think of was food shouldn't be standing and talking with you and he had real issues with the one that looked like a dog and whatever that nasty looking thing with long fangs was.

"Forget it guys! He's never thankful about our help either. He's only concerned about doing things by the book even though it doesn't help him in these circumstances." T-Bone snorted. "Better split! The press is arriving." He warned as he and Razor also made a hasty exit.

Tech paused long enough to hand Feral something.

"What's this?" Feral asked, staring at the device cautiously.

"It's to remove the glu around your prisoner, that is, if you intend to remove it." Tech told him then left using his anti-gravity boots to shoot up to the top of city hall, leaving a gaping Commander and enforcers behind.

Everyone gathered at the jet and loaded aboard. T-Bone quickly took them away from the scene. When they off loaded in the hangar once more, the SWAT Kats thanked them.

"Man, those are some mega powers you have there. Thanks for taking the Pastmaster out before he could cause some major damage." Razor said.

"Yeah, by the time we're able to defeat the bastard the city has to raise taxes to fix the damage." T-Bone said.

"Only too glad to help, fellas!" Ace said waving off their thanks. "I can see what you mean by pig-headed leaders. That Feral character was too concerned about who we were rather than what we'd done."

"That's Feral for you, though to be fair, he has allowed us to take over when its blatantly obvious the bad guy is going to get away with whatever they are doing and the damage would be astronomical if we didn't." T-Bone said with a snort.

"Thankfully we don't have that problem back home." Ace said.

"Well now that is taken care of and we've given you a tour of our hangar, how about lunch and some TV upstairs in our living quarters?" T-Bone asked.

"Sounds great!" Lexi chirped.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Duck said eagerly.

"Blrirnanrng...Me too!" Slam agreed, practically salivating at the thought of food.

"Well Tech and I need to get busy figuring out how to get them home." Razor said firmly. "How about grabbing our food and coming back down here where we can work undisturbed?" He asked Tech.

"A very good idea, Razor." Tech agreed easily.

"By the way, to go upstairs we have to return to our civilian identities." Razor said casually, though nervous inside.

The Loonatics simply watched as T-Bone and Razor went to a pair of lockers and stripped off their G-suits and quickly put on a pair of work coveralls and baseball caps.

When they turned around the team could see a handsome pair of cats.

"I'm called Chance Furlong and this is my best friend, Jake Clawson." Chance introduced themselves to the team.

"Pleased to see the real you." Ace said with a smile.

"I'll say! You're both quite the pair of hunks." Lexi said with a playful look.

Both toms blushed at that. They led the way to the ladder and they all piled up to the garage.

"This is where we make a living, repairing cars." Chance said briefly then went up another set of stairs. "And this is our home. Make yourselves comfortable. What would you all like to eat?" He asked as he reached for the phone.

"Well, whatever you want to order is fine by us. We don't want to impose too much." Ace said politely.

"You're not! I'll just order a selection of stuff that should satisfy everyone's tastes." Chance said with a grin turning to the phone and dialing in the first delivery place.

Jake flicked on the TV and to his disgust most of the Loonatics loved the antics of Scardey Kat. Thankfully, Tech didn't like it anymore than he did. They went to the kitchen and got deep into a technical discussion. Soon the table was covered in dozens of notes and diagrams.

When the food arrived, Chance had thoughtfully ordered, Chinese, BBQ, Pizzas, Italian, and big Sub Sandwiches.

Making Slam stay in the living room, Ace filled up a bin with a selection of everything plus a gallon of pop Chance got for just Slam. The Tasmanian was in heaven when Ace brought him his portion. Of course, it was gone before Ace even got two steps away.

"Wow! This is great chow! Thanks!" Duck said, eating with gusto.

"Oh yeah! The Chinese is to die for!" Lexi hummed happily.

"You're welcome." Chance said with a grin.

Jake and Tech loaded up their plates and disappeared down in the hangar.

"We won't be seeing either of them for a very long time." Chance said sagely.

"You're right there!" Ace agreed as he dug into the Chinese and some of the fresh carrots, Jake had thoughtfully dug out of their fridge for him and Lexi.

Everyone settled in the living room and watched movies, taking the moment to relax before the next alarm sent them running.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 7: Burke and Murray Get Taught a Lesson

The movie they'd been enjoying ended and the news came on. Before Chance could change the channel their names were called out.

"Wait, Chance. Let's see what they have to say." Jake said, halting him.

"...earlier today the Pastmaster blew into our city yet again but this time he was given a different kind of reception than usual. The SWAT Kats were on scene as was Commander Feral and his chopper squadron. What was new, were a strange group of creatures that quickly helped our defenders take the Pastmaster out with unusual powers. Our own reporter, Ann Gora, was on scene." Tab Hunter, station anchor said. The screen switched to a recorded feed from earlier.

"This is Ann Gora from Kats Eye News and as you can see behind me, the Pastmaster had arrived through his familiar vortex on a pterodactyl with a flock of the dinosaurs around him. The enforcers and the SWAT Kats were kept busy trying to take out the sorcerer's guards while the Pastmaster ran into resistance from a most unusual source. We had a hard time getting images of these strangers but as you can see they have super powers and quickly took down the Pastmaster and some of his dinosaurs. This image is the only one we managed to get before the group quickly vanished with the SWAT Kats whom they apparently are acquainted." The camera showed a very brief image of the Loonatics before going back to Ann.

"When we tried to interview Commander Feral about the strangers, all he would tell us was they were visitors and were just lending a helping paw. Well, whoever they were, they quickly rid us of a dangerous criminal without any property damage being done for which Mayor Manx expressed heartfelt relief. We'll keep you informed about these strangers as soon as we hear or see more about them. This a Ann Gora..." Her voice faded out as they cut the back to the studio. The news anchor came back on and began to talk about other news.

Chance changed the channel.

"You guys caused quite a stir." Jake said in amusement.

"Psah! That always happens wherever we go." Duck said with a snort.

"I bet it does! But here you caused a sensation when the super powers usually belong to the bad guys." Chance said with a smirk.

"Oh, I guess that would cause a bit of a stir." Ace said with a shrug.

"A little!" The tabby snorted sarcastically, finally locating something more interesting to watch.

As everyone settled again, Jake tapped Tech on the shoulder and jerked his head in a 'come on' gesture. Tech nodded and got up to follow.

"Want to get to work?" Jake asked as they left the living area.

"Good idea!" Tech agreed eagerly. He followed Jake back down to the hangar.

"We'll have to go by cyclotron. The Turbokat needs to be here in case there's a call." Jake explained as he changed to Razor and handed Tech a helmet.

"Perfectly understandable!" Tech said putting on the helmet and following Razor to a really nice two-seater modified motorcycle. He admired it as he climbed onto the second passenger seat.

Soon the pair were rocketing down a back road toward the freeway that would take them out to the desert.

About a couple of hours later as Chance was showing Ace, Duck, Rev and Slam his favorite arcade game, there came a deep rumbling sound. Loud air brakes were heard next, halting in front of the garage.

Chance grumbled, "Oh great, its Burke and Murray." He left the game and went outside.

Moments later, the Loonatics heard raised voices arguing. The next moment, a loud screeching and crunching of metal was heard. The group went to the door, keeping out of sight. A small Kat holding a cigar was standing next to a big, burly Kat whose face couldn't be seen because his cap was pulled very low on his brow. Standing with his fists clenched and face showing fury was Chance. Between them was a huge pile of salvage.

"What's a matter, hot shot? Don't like good, honest work?" The smaller Kat said nastily.

"Naw, Murray, he'd rather have it all neatly put away without working for it." The bigger Kat said with a sarcastic smirk.

"You two witless wonders think you're so hilarious. It's just too much effort for you to dump the salvage where it's supposed to go." Chance snarled angrily.

Ace's eyes narrowed. He didn't like how these two mokes were treating their new friends. He turned to Rev and Slam. "How would you like to teach these two nitwits a lesson?" He asked with a smirk.

Rev gave an evil smirk as Slam grinned predatorily. "Okay here's what I want you to do..." Ace murmured a plan and sent them off.

The two Loonatics slipped out the back way then, moving too fast to be seen, they began to move the heap of junk away at super-fast speed. At first no one noticed but then Burke finally realized the pile was getting smaller.

"Hey! Wasn't that stuff higher than that..." He started to blurt out.

Murray looked at the pile with a frown and as he watched more of the pile vanished as if unseen paws were scooping it up and hauling it away. A huge whirlwind was spinning away with another batch of junk to deposit it further into the yard near where it needed to be. The other fast moving blur was moving the more delicate stuff and placing it outside the storage area which had a sign that told him this was where it needed to go.

"Wha...what's going on Furlong?" Murray shouted in shock as more and more of the pile disappeared.

"What do you mean what's going on? I see a pile of junk Jake and I have to move. What are you looking at?" Chance said, pretending to still be angry and playing along as if nothing were happening right in front of him.

"Come on Furlong! You can't tell us you don't see that stuff disappearing right before your eyes!" Burke snarled, getting freaked.

"I'm telling you I don't see any such thing. There is a huge pile of crap you dumped in front of my garage yet again. I don't know what you guys are trying to pull but you need to get out of the sun. You're obviously seeing thing." Chance said with a pretend snort and crossing his arms over his chest.

Both junk Kats gaped at him, turned their heads to the now completely gone junk heap and back again.

Shaking their heads, Burke pulled at his partner and headed for their dump truck continuing to shoot glances behind them. But all they saw was the angry tabby and an empty area where they'd dump the salvage. Swallowing hard, they jumped into their cab and zoomed out of the yard, fast.

When they'd disappeared out the gate and down the road, only then did Chance begin to laugh uproariously.

"God! That was perfect! Did you see their faces!" Chance laughed as his new friends came out and laughed with him. Chance wiped tears from his eyes. "Thanks so much for that. It saved me hours of work and taught those two pains-in-the-tails a lesson they've been needing for a long time." He said thanking them.

"You're very welcome." Ace said with a grin. "Now how about we help you sort it properly?" He offered.

From above them came a voice, "Want me to come down and help, guys?" Lexi asked from their little patio area on the roof where she'd been sunbathing.

"No, that okay, Lexi. It's not that much stuff." Chance hollered up to her then turned to Ace, "Thanks, that would be appreciated. Don't know if you've noticed but Tech and Jake have already split for your ship." Chance said as he walked to the sensitive stuff first.

"Yeah! Figured they'd want to get to work on the console." Ace said nodding in mild amusement.

"Say Ace, maybe I should join them when we're done here." Rev said as he helped move the sensitive stuff into the store room.

"Sure, Rev. They could probably use a fast-speed pair of hands." Ace agree easily.

In less than half an hour, the salvage was sorted and put away. Rev took off for the desert while the others went back inside and played with the arcade game.

Dinner rolled around and they ordered more take out. Ace contacted Rev and had him come and get their dinner. Chance put the food in a cooler to keep it hot. Rev arrived shortly after and took it back out into the desert.

"So what would you guys like to do this evening?" Chance asked.

Lexi and Duck helped clean up the kitchen after dinner as they all tried to think what they wanted to do or if they should return to their ship.

"You don't have to feel you have to entertain us, Chance." Ace protested.

"Hey, you've done a lot for us that we really can't repay so let us treat you to what our world has to offer. How about a movie? I can fix you up with disguises and we can go to the metroplex." Chance suggested.

"That sounds like fun! We'll be able to see more of your culture that way." Lexi said excitedly.

"Brrringhehhdnnrng...sounds cool, what's on?" Slam asked.

Duck translated, "Slam wants to go and wonders what's on?"

"Well let's check the paper." Chance said as he got the newspaper.

They soon picked a film they all didn't mind watching then Chance helped them disguise themselves with hoods, hats and coats that hid most of their strangeness. It was getting dark which helped as well.

The next problem was getting there. Chance only had a tow truck. He looked over the garage and picked an old van that ran well but looked like junk. They all piled in and were off to the movies.


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 8: Returning a Favor

The movie had been great and they were all in high spirits when they returned to the garage. No one had paid the Loonatics any attention, for which they were grateful. Chance's disguises had worked like a charm.

"That was great, Chance. Thanks. Now could you give us a lift back to the ship? We should get some sleep." Ace asked.

"Hey, no problem. Let's go on down then." Chance said grinning.

They all piled down the ladder and waited politely until Chance had changed to T-Bone then started to load aboard the Turbokat when Ace asked if they could take a real look at their jet first. T-Bone smiled proudly and gave them a tour. Duck and Slam thought the munitions were cool, Lexi liked the design of the jet and Ace was impressed with the cockpit.

When everyone had seen their fill and had watched how the glovatrix worked, they boarded the jet and were soon winging their way to their own ship.

As they suspected, Rev, Tech and Razor were deep into technical discussions. Shaking his head, T-Bone was about to pull his partner away when Ace forestalled him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I think this time we should leave them be, doc! I can tell they've made significant progress and might be nearly done. When these two are that close nothing but a criminal attack will get them to quit." He said wisely.

"Humph, you're right there but still, I'd prefer if you'd get him to rest at some point. He is part of my team and it would be dangerous for us to get a call when he's too tired." T-Bone warned.

"Understood, we'll be sure he gets some shut eye. Good night, T-Bone." Ace said warmly.

"You too. See you all in the morning." T-Bone said, waving at them and leaving. Soon the Turbokat was rising into the night sky and zooming for home, it's afterburners lighting up the sky.

Glancing at the hard working trio, Ace shook his head and sighed. "We'll we'd better get some sleep, guys." He told the others.

They nodded and drifted off to their rooms. With a final glance, Ace did the same.

The next day shone brightly, the morning sun spotlighting the three tech's where they had crashed, exhausted from their non-stop working. Tech was sitting in the pilot's seat slumped over the console, Razor was curled on the floor and Rev was just waking up in his seat when Ace came up to check on them.

"I see you worked till you dropped." He said shaking his head.

"Yes, but the computer is fixed and the ship is space worthy again." Rev said with a quick yawn. "All that's needed is for Tech and Razor to figure out how to use the SWAT Kats dimensional radar to get us home."

"Well that's certainly good news. How about we get breakfast and leave these sleeping beauties to get their well deserved rest, heh?" Ace said, pleased with the report.

"I'm with you. I'm starving. I mean I could eat a steak...or a whole cow right now and some eggs, potatoes, juice, pancakes..." Rev ran on, grinning excitedly.

"Easy there Rev. I think I get the picture. You're real hungry." Ace snorted in amusement leading the way to the galley.

They joined the rest having breakfast. Duck described the movie to Rev and they all talked about it then the discussion moved to what they were going to do next. Ace gave the rest of the team, Rev's report.

"So now all we have to do is wait for the two genius to figure out how to get us home, eh?" Duck asked, rhetorically. "Hope that doesn't take too long. What do we do now, fearless leader?" He said sarcastically.

"Wellll...I've been thinking about all the serious criminals Chance had mentioned. Especially, the one called Dark Kat. As a great farewell gift to the guys for being so nice to us and helping us get home, I thought we should do something really nice for them...like getting rid of this particular character." Ace said, eyeing his team to see what they thought about the idea.

"Wait a minute! You propose we go out and look for this creep and take him out?" Duck asked, annoyed.

"Yeah! That's about the size of it." Ace said easily.

"You're nuts!" Duck snorted irritably. "I think we've done enough for them already by getting rid of two of their headaches."

"Yes, but Dark Kat is the worst of the lot according to Chance." Ace told him seriously.

Duck just threw his hands up in disgust.

"I think we should do it!" Lexi said, giving Duck an angry look.

"Bririendngiends...So do I!" Slam said, slamming his palm on the table to emphasize his feelings on the matter.

"Good! Then its settled! As soon as Rev is rested I'll send him on a high speed search for this creep. Then we'll take him out." Ace said with a pleased smile.

Duck just snorted and left the room.

Some two hours later, Ace took Rev aside. He was surprised to find Razor and Tech already awake again despite having only slept a short time. He shook his head at the ways of inventors. The two genius' were already working on understanding Razor's dimensional radar over their breakfast. The rest of the Loonatics just shook their heads and left them alone.

With Rev in tow, Ace took the team down to the cargo hold. They ignored Viper who had been left forgotten in his cell. In all the excitement, the SWAT Kats had neglected to take him to jail.

The lizard Kat scowled angrily at them and hissed. They just walked past, paying him no mind as they made for their Zoomatrixes. The group gathered round and waited to hear what Ace wanted them to do.

"Okay, guys and doll, our target is a creep called Dark Kat. This is an image of him." Ace said showing them a picture T-Bone had given him.

"Ohh, he's creepy!" Lexi said with a frown.

"Bbrrrringnntitneshth...Ugly!" Slam snorted.

"That's supposed to be a Kat? Man this place is sure weird!" Duck said studying the tall, powerful looking creature, with the glowing eyes, and not very Kat-like face. "Looks more like a demon of some kind." He observed.

"Yeah, he does...kinda...anyway this is who I want to find and capture. Rev, you do your thing and try to find this guy but don't engage. Return here and we'll go together...got it?" Ace ordered.

"Roger...I'm off to find a creepy Kat...see you soon!" Rev burbled and literally ran so fast he disappeared.

"While, Rev finds our target we'll board our Zoomtrixes and wait in the air for his return. I want to do this quick and quiet. Stay in communication with each other and make an effort to keep a low profile. We've already stirred up the populace with our first appearance." Ace warned them. "Let's jet!"

Within minutes the Loonatics were on their individual Zoomatrix, slapping their helmets on, and testing their comms. Converting to flight mode, they soared out of the cargo bay Slam had opened. It closed automatically behind them once they had departed. They hung in the air above their space ship and waited.

Just as Duck was about to complain about hanging about, Rev appeared abruptly. Through his comm he reported to his leader.

"Ace! That Dark Kat guy is already attacking the city and..." He was cut off by the arrival of the Turbokat overhead. It landed quickly and from their ship they saw Razor run out and make for the jet. In seconds, Razor had boarded and the jet was making for the city with all engines pouring on the power. From behind them, the cargo bay opened once more and out came Tech.

He flew up to join them. "Razor received a call from T-Bone that their worst enemy is attacking their space center." He reported over his comm.

"We were just going to look for that guy!" Ace told him. "Guess he saved us the search. Alright Loonatics, let's give our friends a hand! Let's jet!" He shouted, sending his machine flying toward the city.

"Follow me!" Tech shouted over his comm. "I looked up the location of the space center."

Without answering the rest of the team fell in behind Tech as they raced across the desert. As soon as they reached the city limits, Tech veered to the east, taking them over farmland then over the airport until they reached a large area that held the MASA Space Center.

As they got closer, they witnessed a huge battle taking place. A huge black ship that resembled some kind of multi-legged beetle had landed near a rocket launch tube. The enforcers were strafing it without much affect. The SWAT Kats were also trying their more advanced weaponry on the thing with only some damage being caused.

With supreme indifference, Dark Kat's ship continued doing something to a rocket standing on a launch platform. He used exterior mechanical arms to do his business. The SWAT Kats had managed to damage one of them but another had taken its place and continued to do something to the rocket.

"Don't know what that creep is trying to do with that rocket but it can't be good for the SWAT Kats city. Let's put a stop to this, shall we?" Ace ordered.

The Loonatics spread out and came at Dark Kat from all directions. Dark Kat quickly proved that he wasn't going to be as easy to take out as the other strange criminals had been.

Rev had raced toward the ship thinking to get a closer look and to divert the laser beams Dark Kat was firing, unfortunately, he encountered a force field. He hit it had high speed and it repulsed him backward, sending him flying high in the air at with the same speed he'd hit the barrier.

"T-Bone!" Razor shouted.

"I see him, buddy. Be ready to catch him when I get close!" T-Bone said tightly as he moved to put the jet between Dark Kat's ship and Rev. As soon as he got close enough, Razor shot a net out to catch the unconscious bird. He drew the net back up into the cargo hold, going down to check on their fellow fighter.

When he pulled the netting from Rev he was relieved to see him already regaining consciousness.

"Wow! What hit me?" Rev said, standing up and shaking his head.

"A force field at whatever speed you were doing. Glad we were nearby to catch you." Razor said.

"Thanks! Gotta go and rejoin my team though. Just open a door and I'll zip away." Rev told him.

"Are you kidding? We're miles above the ground!" Razor exclaimed in shock.

"No, really. I'll be fine. I move so fast it seems like I can fly." Razor reassured him.

Razor blinked at that but shrugged and opened the bomb bay doors. "Okay, good luck and be careful. Dark Kat is one vicious criminal and dangerous."

"Gotcha!" Rev said as he leaped from the jet and sped so fast he was traveling the air currents to the ground.

Ace saw him and was relieved he was alright. Returning his attention back to the battle, he was unhappy to realize that even with their powers they hadn't been able to penetrate the force shield.

"SWAT Kats?" He called over his comm, switching to an open frequency.

"Yeah Ace?" Came the gruff voice of the pilot.

"Can you guys tell me where on that ship the force field generator can be found?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're planning but it's located near the power core of the Black Widow. That's just behind the area where you see that gun turret on its belly." Razor told him.

"Right! Be alert to take this thing out as soon as the field is down." Ace said. "Duck?"

"Yeah boss!" Duck said as he avoided a laser blast across his side.

"Land! I want you to Quack into that area just behind the gun turret and use your Power Orb to destroy the generator for the force field." Ace ordered.

"Roger! I'm on it." Duck said, heading for the ground quickly. Once he landed his Zoomatrix, he Quantum Quacked aboard the Black Widow. He quickly looked around for what might be the generator. He finally spotted a huge, humming machine and prepared to throw an orb when he was set upon by creeplings.

"What the heck are these things?" He squawked. Outnumbered, he Quacked back out quickly then back in with an orb ready in his hand. The second he reappeared and before the creeplings could jump him, he tossed the power orb and Quacked back to the ground.

"Gotcha." He crowed in triumph.

The blast shook the Black Widow making it wobble erratically for several minutes before Dark Kat got back some semblance of control but not for long.

"Great work, Duck!" Lexi shouted.

The SWAT Kats and the Loonatics took advantage of Dark Kat's distraction and pounded his ship. Razor shot a barrage of his specialty missiles while, Duck shot orbs, Tech fired his magnetic powers at the ship to scramble its electronics. Lexi, Ace, Slam and Rev waited their opportunity to attack. There were just too many combatants and Ace didn't want any good guys harmed.

As usual, Dark Kat fought hard against defeat. He fired his powerful lasers at his annoying attackers. One of the beams managed to catch Feral and one other enforcer's choppers across their tail rotors taking them out.

"Slam, catch them!" Ace shouted as he began to deflect the lasers with his own laser vision and his Guardian Strike Sword.

"Bldkasdifhekje...Roger!" Slam barked, already beginning to spin madly to form a funnel of air below the falling choppers cushioning them until they were safely on the ground. The occupants were dizzy but alive.

"Okay, enough of this!" Ace growled. "SWAT Kats back away and tell those enforcer dudes to do the same. We're going to stop this guy cold!"

"Roger, Ace!" Razor answered. He got some flack from the enforcers but they finally pulled back from the Black Widow.

"Rev...Slam...Take this guy out!" Ace ordered.

Slam built up a tornado with Rev forming another around him. Soon they had a funnel of high speed air whirling the Black Widow in a vortex...spinning it madly. Dark Kat's lasers bounced off the vortex surrounding him and shot back at him, doing even more damage to his ship.

Finally, after some ten minutes, Slam and Rev ceased their spinning, allowing the Black Widow to slam to the ground. It sat there for several seconds then simply fell apart. Within the ruins Dark Kat lay unconsciousness and his creeplings were staggering dizzily around.

The enforcers raced in and arrested the lot of them. Even Feral didn't do more than grumble as he watched the strangers and the SWAT Kats take off, privately relieved that Dark Kat had been stopped before he could do more harm.

Meanwhile, just out of view of the enforcers, Tech called a halt to his team mates.

"Wait! There's still the rocket that criminal was messing with. I think we should check it out first before we leave the area." Tech warned.

The SWAT Kats hung close by and had been listening.

"I take it you want to go down and have a look?" Razor asked.

"Yes. You willing?" He asked the SWAT Kat.

"Of course. I'm more familiar with Dark Kat's ways. Let's go take a look." Razor agreed.

T-Bone and Ace didn't need to say anything as they turned their ships around and headed back to MASA.

Feral frowned when he heard the jet coming close and saw it was the SWAT Kats and those strangers again. Confused, he saw them move close to the rocket Dark Kat had been fiddling with. MASA technicians were already looking at it.

What could these vigilanteess want? Curious and concerned, Feral moved toward their destination with a handful of his officers.


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 9: A Nasty Surprise from Dark Kat

Landing their Zoomatrix in a field nearby with the Turbokat putting down to one side of them, the odd collection of heroes moved to the rocket in question.

They reached it just ahead of Feral.

"Hey guys, perhaps you should let us take a look at that before you go messing around anymore. Dark Kat is a mad genius and his stuff has a habit of blowing up in your face." Razor warned the technicians.

The head technician grimaced and signaled his crew to pull back. "Actually, SWAT Kat, I was just figuring that out. I have no clue what that is and I don't like the fact that whatever that creep has done is something we are all going to regret real soon." He said grimly.

Frowning at that statement, Tech came closer and looked inside the instrument panel.

"Oooh this does not look good!" He said carefully poking around.

Razor looked over his shoulder and whistled. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked worriedly.

"Well it looks like a nuclear isotope to me and it's wired into something I can't make sense of. Your description of a mad man is accurate in this case." Tech said grimly.

Feral had come up to them, about to tell them to get out but halted when he heard Tech and Razor voice concern over what they were seeing. He turned to the tech who had backed away and was watching the pair of genius'.

"What's going on? Why are you allowing these people to mess with your rocket?" He demanded.

"Because Commander, I have no clue what Dark Kat has done but what I am able to determine is it's something really bad and I haven't the expertise to dismantle or undo it...do you?" The tech asked sarcastically.

Feral grunted in annoyance and left the tech to move closer to what was going on.

"What do you two intend to do about this danger to the city?" He asked flatly from behind them.

Neither Tech nor Razor jumped at the sound of his voice suddenly barking at them. "We don't know yet, leave us alone to try and figure this out!" Razor simply snapped out without turning around.

"Well you heard them! Let's give them some room." Ace said firmly, turning around and moving off some little ways.

Still unhappy but not knowing what else to do, Feral wisely chose to obey the rabbit. T-Bone and the rest of the Loonatics moved back and stood tensely waiting.

It took the pair some twenty minutes of poking and discussing before they finally closed the instrument panel carefully and walked back to the ones waiting. The tension rose in the watchers as they saw the grim faces headed for them.

"I don't think the news is good." Ace said heavily.

"Oh, you think?" Duck drawled tightly.

"It's not good! We couldn't disarm what is essentially an atomic bomb. We did manage to stop the timer but we still have to dispose of this thing before something can accidentally set it off." Razor reported.

"Kat's Alive!" Feral gaped in horror.

"Crud!" T-Bone echoed him.

"So what can be done?" Feral demanded after everyone got over their shock.

"Well, it has to be gotten out of here!" Tech said.

"No shit, sherlock! But how and where do we take it?" T-Bone said flatly.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Feral said tightly.

"Wait, wait...let me think here a minute!" Ace said, trying to come up with something. "Okay, I got it. I take it that this can't be jiggled too much but could handle being lifted?" He asked.

"Uh...well yeah but how is that going..." Tech started to say before Ace cut him off.

"That's all I needed to know. Now listen carefully. Slam is going to lift and hurl this thing as far up as he can into the air. Rev go get our ship and bring it here...now!" Ace said. Rev nodded and vanished in a second.

"Okay. As soon as Slam hurls this rocket up, Tech here is going to use his magnetic powers to keep it moving up into space. We'll follow it until we get it past the pull of gravity for your planet. Once it's far enough, Slam can grab it again and hurl it further out until we can blow it up safely. Will this work? Can you both do this?" Ace asked of his team mates.

"Bdldsidfheaehring! Yes. Just tell me when!" Slam said firmly.

"If we're careful not to jostle it, that is the perfect solution, Ace." Tech agreed. "And, yes, I can do my part easily enough."

At that moment, the Loonatics ship arrived. Rev landed it nearby.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Feral said. "I need to witness its destruction for my report." He thought they were nuts but he didn't have any other way to get rid of this dangerous problem but he was determined to see that it was destroyed.

"We'll follow you in case there's any problems." T-Bone added.

"Okay, suit yourselves." Ace said with a shrug.

Feral followed the strangers with some reservations but he had to go no matter how he felt. The Loonatics, except for Slam, quickly took their seats and Lexi politely pulled down a jump seat for Feral and helped him strap in. The SWAT Kats had launched and were waiting in the air above them.

Tech wasn't in the control room but in the cargo area getting a spacesuit on. He left the ship aboard his Zoomatrix and flew out to wait for Slam to send the rocket up. Moments later, Rev took the ship into the air and headed a distance up before halting.

Tech began moving up at a much slower rate, calculating in his head how far Slam would be able to throw the rocket and rising to that height.

Keeping in contact with both Slam and Rev, Tech waited until everyone was in place. Rev took the ship a short distance above Tech with the SWAT Kats shadowing them.

"Okay, Duck get ready to retrieve Slam. You've got only seconds to get him and get back here before we take off. Got it?" Ace said to Duck.

"Ready and waiting. Just give the word!" Duck said grinning, ready for action.

"We're ready Slam!" Ace gave the order.

"Bldkaisfdfjefla!...Here it comes!" Slam shouted as he carefully lifted the heavy rocket as if it were a toy and shoved it upward as hard as he could.

As the rocket headed for them, Duck vanished from his seat then seconds later returned with Slam in tow. Feral just gaped in shocked amazement as Duck took his seat and Slam went below to suit up for his second part of this plan.

Outside, Tech was ready as the rocket reached his position. Careful to keep his magnetic powers away from the bomb mechanism, he caught it and began to escort it further up into the atmosphere. His Zoomatrix was on autopilot heading for the coordinates he'd set for it.

It seemed to take a very long time but some twenty minutes later they broke through the atmosphere. T-Bone had engaged their speed of heat shield so was unable to visually see what was going on. Only their instruments told them the rocket was still on course for space.

Tech let go of the rocket once he was sure it was past the planet's gravity well, some fifteen minutes later. He zoomed back into their ship and Slam departed. Taking his Zoomatrix to parallel the rocket he stood up on it, grabbed the rocket again and without gravity to hold it back, hurled it a respectable distance further out in space.

He returned to the main ship and came up to the control area and strapped in. Tech had taken control of their ship and halted their forward motion. The SWAT Kats mimicked them, going to hover.

As the rocket got further and further away, Tech seemed to be watching a dial intently.

"What are we waiting for?" Feral finally asked.

"I want the rocket to be far enough away but not so far our weapons can't detonate it and that is coming up...right... now..." Tech said suddenly stabbing a button on his control panel and a bright light stabbed out and struck the rocket.

A tremendously bright light lit the darkness of space for a few moments then winked out.

"There, problem solved." Tech said, pleased with their success.

"Fantastic! Way to go team. So let's get back down and return our guest, shall we!" Ace said thrilled that everything had come together so well.

"Far out! Great work guys!" Came the ecstatic shout from the SWAT Kats

"You're welcome!" Ace said over his comm.

Elated the two groups returned to the planet below. Tech landed their ship back at MASA where they let Feral off. He surprised them by thanking them then turned and left.

"Huh! Well not such a bad guy after all!" Ace said.

The Loonatics went back to their desert hideout and landed. The SWAT Kats followed.

Meeting again in the Loonatics galley, they all celebrated over milk and pizza.

"Wow! You guys are really something." T-Bone said in admiration. "Now all our heavy hitters are locked up."

"All except one. You guys have forgotten that scaly green thing in our cargo hold!" Duck said with a grunt as he got up and left the room.

Razor and Tech slipped away while the others were talking, heading for Tech's work area in the cargo hold to work on getting them home. The rest of the Loonatics wandered off to take care of other business, leaving Ace and T-Bone alone.

"Oh yeah! Heh! We did. We'll take him off your paws when we leave here. Too bad we can't insure all of these creeps will stay in jail." T-Bone said glumly.

"Actually, I think something Tech already invented to be a special security system might work for you. I'll have to ask Tech first but if it will do what I hope it will, you'll never have to worry about those jokers escaping any time soon." Ace assured the tabby.

"That would be awesome." T-Bone said, hoping it would work.

"Hey, how about we play some of our video games while we wait for the genius' to solve our problem?" Ace asked.

"Great, I'd love to see something new." T-Bone said excitedly.

Smiling warmly, Ace took T-Bone to his room and clicked on his small game machine and showed the tabby how to play. For the next few hours they happily tried to beat each other in an aerial dogfight game.


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 10: Making an Escape Proof Prison

By the time T-Bone and Ace had won five games apiece, Razor and Tech finally came up with a jury-rigged dimensional radar they hoped would return the group home once more.

Tech went to his leader's room and knocked.

"Yeah? Come on in!" Ace called out as he tried to beat T-Bone.

Tech opened the door and found the pair sitting on the floor totally involved in a video game. The coyote sighed mentally, not having much use for such things.

"I've come to tell you Razor and I have managed to put together a dimensional radar we hope will send us home." Tech told Ace.

Ace stopped playing and looked up at his team mate. "Really! That's great news...uh...exactly how certain are you we'll get home?" He asked cautiously.

"About ninety-seven point five four six percent certain." Tech said.

"That's pretty good odds. Looks like we're finally going home. I'm going to miss you T-Bone. It's been fun knowing you guys." Ace said turning to T-Bone.

T-Bone stopped playing and stared at Ace sadly. "I'm going to miss you too. Never had a bud that liked to do the things I like to do. Razor is the best friend I've ever had but...well...we just don't see things the same way." He said quietly.

"I understand completely." Ace said gently, turning off the game. "Well guess we should tell the others." He said getting up from the floor.

"Oh, Ace...you said Tech might be able to help us keep our high powered criminals caged longer than just a few days or weeks." T-Bone said quickly as he too got up from the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Ace said snapping his fingers then turning to Tech. "You know that Acme Alert 8000 you invented to protect that Curium 247 trap you built to catch Stoney and Bugsy?" He asked.

"Yes." Tech said, frowning.

"Can you convert that to make cells that are escape-proof?" Ace asked.

"Hmmm, I don't see why not. Should be fairly easy." Tech said thoughtfully.

"How long would it take?"

"I don't know until I see where they intend to put it." Tech said shrugging his shoulders.

Ace turned to T-Bone with a questioning look.

T-Bone frowned and rubbed his chin. "Well, I would think they'd want it at Megakat Prison but I don't know. Guess we will have to ask Feral. That should be fun." He grimaced unhappily.

"Well, its up to you guys. Tech here says he can do it but you'll have to show him where you want it." Ace said tossing the decision back in T-Bone's lap.

The tabby sighed, "Yeah, okay. I need to get a hold of Feral somehow without getting arrested or something. I don't want to hold you guys up from going home though!" He said, concerned about keeping them from going home immediately.

"Don't think nothing of it. We'd be happy to do this for you. It just doesn't make sense catching these creeps only to have them haunting you all over again when we've just barely left." Ace said waving off the SWAT Kat's concern.

"Well, if you say so. Let me collect Razor and we'll get a hold of Feral as quick as we can." T-Bone said.

Some twenty minutes later the Turbokat was winging its way back to the city and Ace was dealing with an irate Duck who wanted to go home, NOW!

"Look Duck! We just got through capturing all these guys but as soon as we leave their poorly equipped prison system will fail and they will escape again. Since we have the technology to fix that, its only right that we do what we can to correct their problem." Ace said patiently.

"I think we've been over and beyond helpful to these guys...you just enjoy that big lug's company too much." Duck snapped angrily.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Duck. We'll get home soon, we just have to wait a bit longer." Lexi scolded him.

Duck snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't like it!"

"Bfriddfkdseinfg...Tough!" Slam growled, tired of Duck's constant complaints.

"Easy for you to say!" Duck snarked back at him.

"Knock it off guys! Why don't you go for a short flight around the planet. It will be the last time you see it. No need to hide much now since much of the population has seen us." Ace suggested to help cool tempers.

"Sounds like a good idea." Duck growled, getting up and leaving the room.

"I never did finish my look around the planet. Guess now's a good time as any." Rev said, leaving as well.

"What about you Lexi...Slam?" Ace asked.

"I would have liked to have gone shopping but..." Lexi began.

"That's a great idea. Let's disguise ourselves and do a little shopping. I noticed that they use money and gold as coinage. Shouldn't be hard to alter our money to look like theirs. I'll get some from T-Bone to use as an example." Ace said excitedly.

"Well, unfortunately, we'll have to wait for him to come back." Lexi reminded him.

"Oh...yeah..well hopefully they will be back very soon." Ace sighed.

"Bldlsdidfhefe...Think I'll go for a ride too." Slam said waving bye to them.

Meanwhile, T-Bone and Razor went home to their hangar. After discussing how they would ask Feral the questions they needed and how they would convince him it would be a good idea. It was decided that Razor should be the one to contact the stiff-necked Commander since Feral truly disliked T-Bone.

Using an open enforcer frequency, Razor put out an all call to Feral. It took some fifteen minutes before they received a response.

"How dare you use an enforcer channel? What do you want?" Feral growled angrily.

"We have something important to discuss with you. We also have a prisoner we want to turn over." Razor said simply.

"Prisoner? Who?" The dark tom demanded in surprise.

"Viper was captured by our visitors and has been on ice for a bit." The cinnamon tom responded.

"Viper? Well that's good news. Looks like we have all of the big hitters." Feral said in better humor.

"Yeah. So will you meet us?" Razor asked again.

"Alright, SWAT Kat. Where and when?" Feral rumbled.

"Ten minutes. Your flight line. Give us safe passage." Razor said quickly.

Feral paused in surprise. It must be something really important for them to be willing to come to him. "Very well! Ten minutes. Bring Viper." He said.

"No! We'll explain why when we get there. Razor out!" The smaller SWAT Kat said shutting the frequency down before Feral could answer back.

"Okay, let's get going buddy." Razor said, heading back to the jet.

"Hope Feral listens." T-Bone said as he followed his partner.

"So do I!"

Moment later, the Turbokat shot out of its hangar and headed for Enforcer Headquarters.

Feral stared at the radio in his palm for a moment longer before tossing it to the radio operator. Scowling to himself, he headed for his flight line. 'This better be good.' He thought sourly.

Ten minutes later, on the dot, Feral watched as the Turbokat made its approach then landed on the end of the runway. He had signaled his people to stay back as he went to meet his antagonists.

Stopping a few feet from the jet, he waited. Moments later, the canopy shot back. Razor jumped down but T-Bone stayed in the pilot's seat and watched tensely.

"Okay, Commander here's the deal." Razor spent some twenty minutes explaining what Tech would try to do for them. "So you see, we need you to tell Tech where you'd like him to set up his escape-proof cells for these guys. You saw their technology and know they are decades ahead of us and what's even better they can do it without costing the city a penny." Razor finished.

Feral stared at him for some moments. He really wanted to tell him to stuff it but Razor did have a point. These strangers, no matter how weird they were, did indeed have tech way beyond theirs and he'd be crazy not to take them up on their generous offer to make it impossible for these heavy hitters to cause the city further trouble again any time soon.

"Fine. You're right! The city just can't afford the constant harassment by these omegas any longer. Let me contact Megakat Prison and see what can be done. Wait a moment while I make some calls." Feral said gruffly.

Razor nodded and returned to the jet where they waited nervously while Feral made some calls on his cell phone. It seemed to take a long time before Feral finally signaled them to speak with him.

Razor dropped back down and went to him.

"Alright, the warden says they have a wing under some minor repairs that might serve our needs. How do you want to do this?" He asked with a frown.

"Well we can go get the Loonatics and meet you at the prison in about thirty minutes?" Razor said questioningly.

Feral's eyebrows went up in surprise. "They can do it that quickly?" He asked.

"From what I've seen they probably can have it done before it gets dark or at least by the next day." Razor said with a shrug.

"Well that's a relief. I was concerned about trying to hang on to Dark Kat and Pastmaster for too much longer." Feral grimaced, not happy to admit they had so much trouble keeping these criminals locked up.

"As to that, Tech has Viper in a strange kind of cell that can't be escaped from. We could simply pack them in with him and not have to worry too much." Razor suggested. "Or he can use that weird bubble gun on them and keep them on ice that way."

"Actually we still have the Pastmaster in that stuff." Feral admitted. "He hasn't been able to get out of it."

"Heheheh! Yeah great stuff that. I bet if you ask nicely, Tech might give you the formula for that stuff." Razor said in amusement.

Feral flicked an eyebrow up speculative. "That's actually not a bad idea." He muttered. "Alright, meet you at the prison in thirty." Feral said briskly.

"Right!" Razor nodded and leaped back into the jet. The canopy snapped closed and the jet took off.


	11. Chapter 11

**WHAT'S UP DOC?**

Chapter 11: Going Home at Last

While Feral prepared to leave for Megakat Prison, the SWAT Kats were just landing near the Loonatics ship. Seeing them arrive Ace, Lexi and Tech came out to meet them.

"Hi guys. Well we were successful. Feral will meet us at Megakat Prison in about thirty minutes." Razor said quickly.

"That's great guys. The rest of the gang is out exploring so it's just us three. You lead the way! Let's jet!" Ace said with a smile.

"Excellent!" Razor said also smiling.

They all went back aboard their respective ships and soon were flying toward Megakat Prison. The SWAT Kats parked near the gates with the Loonatics parking beside them. Waiting outside the gates was Commander Feral and the warden of the prison.

Warden Lancer shivered at the sight of the strange creatures he had only seen on TV. In person they were kind of hard to take.

"We meet again, Commander. So where's the place you want us to make escape proof?" Ace asked, able to see how nervous the warden was around them and wanting to get this done as fast as they could.

"Uh, right...um...it's this way." The warden said nervously as he led them around the outside of the prison to an area obviously being worked on.

Tech moved forward and began to look over the area. He took measurements and hummed to himself then he walked back to the group watching him.

"Well this is going to be easier than I thought. With them still working on it I can incorporate all the changes to it and complete the construction as well. I'll need the rest of the team to complete the building but for the installation I'll only need Rev for the moment." Tech said.

"That's good news, Tech. Let me get Rev and you can get to it." Ace said with a relieved smile. He pulled out his comm and contacted their fast moving team mate. Within seconds of reaching the roadrunner, seconds later he was just there.

The warden cried out in shocked fear and hid behind Feral. The Commander snorted but well understood the Kat's discomfort. It still felt weird to him to see a bird that talks and runs faster than the speed of sound.

Rev got with Tech and very soon the two were busy. It was bewildering and fascinating to watch the roadrunner speed around in a blur installing things from Tech's instructions.

Feral just shook his head as he watched. Razor had been right, the job would get done very quickly. He remembered the other thing Razor had told him and dared to interrupt Tech for a moment.

"Excuse me, Tech." He said hesitantly, loathe to interrupt the coyote's work.

"Yes Commander." Tech paused and spoke to him.

"Would you be willing to give the formula for that interesting gluey stuff you used on the Pastmaster to my lab people?" He asked.

"Certainly. I'd be happy too. I'll be sure to pass it over when this is done to either you or the SWAT Kats." Tech said with a warm smile before returning to his work.

Feral was pleased and surprised at Tech's willingness. It would make his job so much easier having that stuff. Perhaps they would be able to finally succeed in taking down the criminals without the interference of the SWAT Kats. That would truly be a good thing.

Not able to stay any longer, having a desk full of work waiting, Feral said good-bye for now and requested being notified when they were done with the project then he left.

The warden wasn't willing to stay without Feral so left some of his guards and left for his office.

The SWAT Kats asked if there was anything they could do but were told no and that it was alright if they needed to leave. They would be contacted when the job was done. Ace, though had a request to make.

"Lexi and I don't have much to do here yet until Tech calls us. We'd like to go shopping. Can you help us?" Ace asked.

"Sure, we'd be happy too. After all the things you've done and are doing for us that's a small thing to ask of us." T-Bone said, pleased to be able to repay their kindness.

"Great! Let's go!" Lexi said excitedly.

Leaving the ship for Tech and Rev, Ace and Lexi went with the SWAT Kats in their jet. They went to their hangar, changed clothes, disguised the pair and went out in a sedan they used for trips into town. For the next couple of hours, they took Lexi and Ace to a shopping mall and other places of interest.

Except for a moment when Lexi's disguise displaced itself when she tried on some clothes and Jake had to think quickly to hide her so that she could fix it, they all had a good time. They stopped to pick up several bags of burgers and even found a health food bar where Lexi and Ace could get some carrot juice before heading back to the salvage yard.

Jake and Chance changed their clothes and were once more the SWAT Kats as they helped Ace and Lexi load their treasures aboard the jet and took off for the prison once more.

On arrival they noted Duck and Slam had returned and were helping do the rebuild of the prison section Tech had upgraded. They were making amazing progress. Slam's super strength helped move walls, bags of cement, heavy lumber and other things while Rev whizzed around hammering, plastering, carpentry, etc. at super speed.

"How about a meal break guys! We brought food!" Ace called out. He wasn't surprised when Slam and Duck came over quickly. Rev told Tech there was food and had to drag him out to at least eat before finishing his wiring work.

"Hmm, man this is good. I think I'm going to miss the food here." Duck said smacking his beak after taking a big bite of his hamburger.

"Bfldsifhesliff!...I agree with that!" Slam said burping after scarfing an entire bag of sandwiches he'd been given in seconds flat.

Tech simply smiled and quickly ate his sandwich so he could return to work. Rev, of course, was already done as he was able to eat as fast as Slam.

When dinner was done, Ace and Lexi went and got their new treasures and loaded them on their ship. They returned and pitched in with their powers to help the job get further along. By nightfall most of the work was done. Only final touches were needed and they could wait until tomorrow morning.

Feral had called to find out the progress and was impressed that so much had been accomplished. Reminding them that he wanted to be present when the job was completed he bid them a good night.

The Loonatics decided to just stay at the prison rather than move their ship. They said good night to the SWAT Kats and went to get some well deserved rest.

Early the next morning, Tech was up and finishing the final touches. The warden had gotten over his fear and had looked in on the nearly finished project. He was amazed.

Before him were six heavily reinforced cells of concrete. Each had the usual requirements; a toilet with a short privacy wall, a see through shower, sink, and wide bed against a wall. Surprisingly, Tech had added an interesting wall screen that the prisoners could watch TV on but couldn't touch due to some kind of invisible shield that kept anyone from tampering with it. The cells were a light blue color rather than dull grey and a strange sheen to them. Tech had explained that this was the special solution he used to make the cells escape-proof.

In the cell the warden assumed would be Viper's there were plants, Dark Kat's cell was of a darker hue, and the Pastmaster had a feeling of the Dark Ages to it. The other cells were plain since no prisoners were planned for them yet.

There were dual slots where food was sent in. A door opened in the hall for the food to be slid into then closed before the one in the cell opened. There were no bars. The prisoner's couldn't see into each other's cell but the doors were a clear material that was impervious to anything on their world and allowed the guards a clear view of the prisoners.

'Too bad the whole prison couldn't be made this way.' The warden sighed and was just grateful that these cells would hold the most dangerous criminals on their world. The security system was wired to the main security board and allowed the guards to know instantly if there was anything amiss.

Feral had been called as he'd asked and was as impressed as the warden on the appearance and function of the new cells. He even got to test it and found it far more durable than he'd expected. The cells had no windows but Tech had solved the problem of the need for natural light by installing light panels in the ceiling that were also impossible for the prisoners to access. The prison could get to them from the outside to repair or replace the lights but not the prisoners.

With everything done, all that was required now was to retrieve the prisoner from Enforcer Headquarters and bring them here.

Tech went with the SWAT Kats to Enforcer Headquarters. While the vigilantes waited for him in their jet on the flight line, Tech went with Feral into the prison area and used his Gluco-Gel 9000 to encase Dark Kat. He also graciously gave Feral's lab techs the formula for it before reboarding the Turbokat for the return trip to the prison.

In a prison van, the Pastmaster and Dark Kat were taken to the prison. Viper was removed from his tube cell in the Loonatics ship and Quaked by Duck into his cell instantly. The lizard Kat was angry and bewildered by his new surroundings.

Only a little while later, he watched Dark Kat and the Pastmaster pass his cell to ones of their own near him.

Outside the prison once more, Warden Lancer shook their hands and thanked them profusely for their help and expertise. Tech had spent some time teaching the guards and building custodians on how to maintain and monitor the special cells.

Feral thanked him as well. Very pleased that he could finally get his normal work done and not worry about these crooks for some time.

Finally, it was just the Loonatics and the SWAT Kats. Their farewells were sad especially between T-Bone and Ace as well as Tech and Razor but all too soon it was time for them to leave.

"Take care of yourselves guys. Safe trip home." T-Bone said.

"Hope we got that radar right and you're home quickly!" Razor added.

"Me too! Thanks for all your help guys. We're going to miss you." Ace said, waving good bye as he and his team mates boarded their ship.

"Let's go Tech. I know everyone is anxious to get home." Ace said with a sigh as he strapped himself in.

"Right Ace." Tech said quietly as he engaged the engines and headed for space. Turning on the special dimensional radar, Tech offered a silent prayer and activated it. There was a spate of bright lights that blinded them for a long moment and a savage jolt but when it cleared they were overjoyed at what they saw.

"Is that what I think it is?" Duck asked hopefully.

Tech quickly scanned the world on their viewscreen and sighed with relief.

"Yes, Duck. It is truly home." He said.

"Yahoo!" "BLSLSKDFIEAEF!" "Finally!" Came multiple shouts of relief as Tech headed their ship to their home.

It took thirty minutes but finally, Tech was taking the ship into the Loonatics Tower hangar and shutting down the engines. Duck wasted no time in Quacking out of the ship and to his favorite place...his room. The rest had to leave the old fashioned way. Lexi and Ace carried out the things they'd bought and went to their own rooms to put them away.

Before they could do much else a chiming alarm went off. They quickly gathered in their control center. Zadavia's image appeared above the table.

"My Loonatics! Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days?" She asked in concern.

"We kinda took a side trip to another dimension, Zadavia. Met some really interesting cat people and helped them with some criminals of their own while they helped us repair our ship and get us home. We only just got here some twenty minutes ago." Ace explained.

"Oh my. Quite an adventure I see. Well, fortunately, it has been quiet here and I was only trying to reach you to suggest you take some time off to rest and regain your strength." She said with a smile.

"Oh boy, a vacation!" Duck shouted. "Woo Hoo!"

"Not exactly, Duck!" Zadavia said firmly. "Just some time to relax here at home."

"Darn!" He sulked.

"That sounds great, Zadavia. We could use it after what we've been through for the last few days." Ace sighed and stretched.

"Then enjoy your time. You know it never lasts long." She said then vanished.

"Well you heard her. Take some time and get some rest." Ace told his team. They smiled and nodded, leaving the room. "Wish I could have spent more time with you T-Bone." Ace said wistfully, getting up and returning to his room.

Back across the galaxy and dimensions, a certain tom Kat was missing his friend.

"You really liked Ace didn't you Chance?" Jake asked as they relaxed before their TV in their living room.

"Yeah, he was really fun to be around." Chance sighed.

"That's how I felt about Tech. It was like we were kindred spirits." Jake said, fondly.

Well thanks to them, we've got a much quieter time ahead for a while." The tabby said.

"For sure. I'll even have time to work on some of my inventions plus some new things I've learned from Tech." Jake said with a look of anticipation on his face.

Chance just smiled and shook his head.


End file.
